A Different Kind Of Story
by R. Neve
Summary: When Anastasia Steele finds out she and her twin brother are both adopted her world gets upside down but after a meeting with a guy, Christian Grey, she feels as if her world was never better.
1. The Meeting

**Hi**,** I've read the books a couple of times and I found them interesting which made me want to write this. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why did I say yes again ?" I ask my brother. He's sitting across me. "Because you're my sister and you want to help me."

I laugh. Yeah right, I'm anything but the responsable sister. I'm a troubled person you see. Finding out, you and your brother are adopted isn't as fun as you think it is when you see it on TV. I got to see it, front row.

"Come on, Ana, I need this for school." I smile sweetly.

"That still doesn't answer my question, why do you need me here anyway ? I have a life to attend."

"Like what ?" Cam asks. "What is your life ? Reading books, locked up in your room, with the music on ? That isn't a life, Ana, that's pathetic."

I look at him, and he knows to back off, he's lucky blondie one came. When we came in there were two. An older one and one of the same ge as mine, being 21. "You can come with me."

Cam gets up and when he passes me he pulls me with him. "You don't need me in there, do you ?"

"Isn't it obvious, take your cap and sunglasses off. Now, Ana." I do as he tells me, only to make him happy.

"Dude, how old are you ? 21 or 12 ? Seriously, sometimes I really doubt if you are my twin."

"I am, now shut up and let me do the talking."

I laugh. "Sure, I don't even want to be here."

Blondie opens the door and announces us. "Mister and Misses Steele, sir." She pushes us in and leaves. There's a man standing at the window and he turns around. "I thought it would only be you, Cam."

"So did I."

"I'm Christian Grey."

"Yeah, figured that one." My brother ellbows me. "I'm Anastasia Steele, Cam's sister."

He extends his hand and I take it. He's gorgeous, yes, and I feel different with him than with other guys, and that's why I'm cautious with him. "Nice to meet you, it's nice to see you again, Cam."

"It is, Christian, it's been way too long."

"I've never seen you, have I ? On any dinner ? Or a lunch ?" He asks me. I shake my head. "I avoid those things." He raises an eyebrow. "Any reason ?" I smile sweetly. "I don't want to be bored to death, would I ?"

Christian smiles back. "No, you wouldn't."

"Shall we get started ?"

"Of course, sit down."

"Thank you." I say. We sit down and Cam takes his notes. "So, Cam, what do you want to know ?"

"You obviously have a lot of succes, to what do you own it ?"

I snort, catching Christians attention. "Something wrong, miss Steele ?"

I shake m head, surpressing a smile. "No, not at all, just, every interview I ever read that you actually do, you Always answer the same question, I can't believe my brother isn't more creative ?"

"What do you want to know than ?"

"Why did you start what your doing ? How were you able to do so, I mean, I can imagine that a drop out doesn't get very much support from his parents ?"

He shifts. "And exactly, how do you know I dropped out of college ?"

I smile wickedly and wink. "My sister can be a stalker sometimes."

"That isn't true, I talk to your sister from time to time. That's how I know."

"Of course, my sister. Well, those are new questions. I started because I know what it is like to be hungry. I want to change that for people out there. I was able to do so because I was funded, no not from my parents but they were supportive though. At the end." I smile, I knew it. "Any more questions ?"

"Yes, hobbies, free time, what do you do ?"

"I don't have much free time but when I do, I have expensive hobbies."

"Like ?"

"Like gliding, sailing, that stuff..."

"Right. Family, you must have left a family life out of the picture to do this than ?"

"I still have a family."

"Not what I meant." He smiles. Shit! He has me. "I know." My brother coughs. We both look at him, and I forgot he was here. I smile at him. "Charity, you do a lot for it."

"I do." He says carefully. Good. That's the way it should be. "What about it ?"

"What do you do ?"

"Donate stuff, money, go to galas."

"What is the charity ou did most for ?"

"A charity for parents with children for drugs rehab."

"Of course. It's a good cause."

"Any more questions ?"

"Yes, one."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you gay ?"

Cam was drinking and almost spits it out. Christian smiles, he didn't see that one coming. "No. I'm not."

Blondie comes back. "Sir, your next meeting is here."

"Cancel, we're not ready yet."

"Yes, sir." She says eventually. She leaves after one last look at me and my brother and closes the door behind her. My brother speaks first. 'Please, we don't want to trouble you."

"Oh no, we don't." I say sarcastically. Christian smiles. "Nonsense. I answered your sisters questions, now yours."

"Do you have time ? I mean, I can imagine you're busy."

"I'm not, my next meeting is cancled, remember ? Now, ask away."

My brother repeats his first question and I roll my eyes. I take my IPhone and forget where I am. I shut everyone out and text Kate.

_-How are you ? _

Almost immediate respone.

_-Lonely, without you. _

I smile.

_-I know, I'll be there soon. I'm just hold up here with my brother.  
-Where ? Still at Grey's ?  
-Yes, and it's boring as hell._

Cam pokes my shoulder. I look up. "We're done, you ready ?"

"Yeah."

I get up and walk after my brother and Christian. As we reach the door he shakes both our hands and lets us go. Outside I realise I forgot my jacket in the office. "Shit !"

Cam turns to me. "What ?"

"You go ahead, I forgot my jacket in the office."

"Okay. I'll see you at home."

I kiss his cheeck and get back in the building.


	2. The Jacket

**Hi, here's my second chapter, please enjoy ! Just for your information, Ana and Cam are adopted by Ray, who is rich here. So, they're 'rich' too but Ana is still the same as in the books when it comes to money.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I get to the floor where his office is and go to the reception, to blondie two. "Hi." I read her name tag. "Olivia, I was just here, I forgot my jacket in Mr. Grey's office ? Is that possible ?"

"I'll ask. One second ?"

She gets up and goes away. A few seconds she returns empty handed. "You can go to his office."

I get up and go to the office. Inside the office, Christian stands at the window again. "I'm so sorry to bother you again."

He turns around. "Don't worry, it's okay. It's there."

"You know, you could have let Olivia give it to me, right ?"

He shrugs and I smile. "I guess so."

"Than why didn't you ?" He shrugs again. I smile again. "Well, I'll be leaving you to yourself now." I get my jacket of the chair and go to the door. "It was nice meeting you, mr. Grey."

"Likewise, miss Steele, tell your brother if he needs anything he can come to me."

"I will."

"What major do you have ?"

"English."

"Which made you fall in love with literature ?"

"Hardey. I got to go, I'm sure you have much better things to do. Maybe I'll see you again."

"I look forward to it." He smiles and I get out.

Outside, I wait a second and breath. What the hell has he done to me ? I never felt this with a guy, I don't even know what it means. I take another breath and get to my car. During my drive home I think about him. All the time. What ? This never happened to me.

At home, I take a very deep breath and get out. Instead of going up to my room and locking myself up, like I have been doing for quite some time now, I go to the living room. I look inside but Ray isn't there. My adopted brother, Chuck, comes by. "Well, well, if that isn't Anastasia Steele. Where have you been ?" He says sarcastically. "Ha ha, Chuck, funny, where's Ray ?" I'm not in the mood for games. "Dad's in his study." Good, he's alone. "I'll be there, too. Don't disturb, got it ?"

"Fine. Like I care about what you have to say anyway."

I start walking but remember my brother? "Is Cam already here ?"

"Yes, in his room. Editing the story, I heard about your questions. Quiet some, if you ask me." I roll my eyes and go to Dads study. I knock on the door. "Come in." I open the door and see the surprise on Rays face. "Hi, am I disturbing you ?" He smiles kindly. "No, not at all. Sit down." I sit down and sigh. "I want to know the thruth, Dad, do you know my mother ?" He smiles his special smile, one he only uses with me, saying sorry. "No, sorry."

"Would you mind if I hire someone to find her ? Cam would love to meet her and I'd do anything for him, you know that, I just... If you don't know her, Esmé wouldn't either." He smiles kindly. "No, I wouldn't mind. Do you want me to make a list with people ?" He seems distant. "Yes. Dad ? I just want you to know, I still love you dearly, you still are my father, I don't want you to forget that, now I just need time to think. Do you get that ?"

"Yes. I do." I smile at him. Thank God, he does. "Oh, and Dad ? When is your next business lunch or stuff that Cam goes to with you, and the rest ?"

"Ah, the events ? There is one this Saturday."

"Will Grey be there ?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Is it invitation only ?"

He nods. I sigh, I can't believe I'm doing this. "Get one for me, would you ?"

"Sure."

"I'll leave you to your work." I get up and go to my room.


	3. Coffee

**Hi, I hope you enjoy the story so far. I do enjoy writing it. This chapter will probably not be very exciting but these have to be here too.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Anastasia POV**

I get up. Yesterday was... different. Right now, I'm in my appartement. It's Wednesday and I have almost no classes. Two, to be exact. I skipped yesterday to be with my brother, but I decided I want to get back into my studies. Lately I haven't been as _following _as my past years, not that my grades are down, they're actually going up, which is better then I expected. I go to the kitchen after making myself ready.

"Hi, you're up early." I jump up at the sound of Kate's voice. I turn around. "Hi, so are you. Breakfast ?"

"Sounds great. I'll get ready." And with that she leaves.

Returning, I give her a plate of pancakes. "Thanks" I glance up to the clock. "I got to go. I'll be late for class."

"Good, I'll see you later." I leave.

After school, I get back to an empty home. "Kate !" No response. There is a box on the kitchen table with a note.

_Here's your invitation and a dress. I'll see you Saturday. _

_Mom._

I open the box and find the dress. It's a beautiful red dress I absolutely adore.

"You know, there are only two kinds of people who can wear red. People with the right skin tone or with the right décolleté." I turn to Kate. I smile.

"I thought you weren't here."

"I am. That's a lovely dress. Both are fine with you, by the way. What is it for ?"

"The event, this Saturday. You'll be there, too, won't you ?" She looks shocked. I would be too. I've never been to one of these things, never showed interest either. "You're going ?"

"Yeah, I have to be there. I don't want Cam to be alone with Chuck for this long." I look to the clock. "Hey, I got to go again, I have a meeting with someone, will you make dinner "

"Sure, no problem. Go, you might miss your appointment."

* * *

**Christian POV**

I stare out of the window thinking. About her. It's all I've been doing since Tuesday, seeing it's Friday now, that would be three days. I probably wouldn't be seeing her anymore, that was pissing me off. I sigh and get my coat. It's eight and I am done for today. I go to my car when I see her. "Anastasia !"

She turns around and I see her beautiful face. I've never thought about a woman like this. She crosses the street and comes to me. She takes off her sunglasses as she comes near me. 'Mr. Christian Grey. What a coincidence." I laugh. "It is, isn't it ? What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be at school ?" Now she laughs. "No, we have this thing called weekend." She's playing me. I smile. "Is there ? I never heard about it. What are you doing here ?" She points at the coffee shop. "I was grabbing some coffee before heading home. Want to come with me ?" I smile. "Sure, my treat." She shakes her head. "I can pay for myself."

"But you won't, you'll let me pay."

"Okay, if there's a next time, I'll pay that one." A next time, huh ? I already look forward to it. We enter the shop and we go to the counter. Ana kisses the guy behind it on the cheek with a long hug. A boyfriend ? An Ex ? Or just a friend ? "Stef. How nice, I didn't know you were working here." A friend. "I am, what will it be ?" Ana looks at me.

"A latté." I say. "Two, please." She says. "Good, two lattés and two muffins, on the house." Just a friend... Who wants more. I smile. "Thanks, Stef, it's to take out." He smiles. "Okay."

Five minutes later, we sat on the bench right in front of GEH. "I don't believe you." She looks at me. "It's true, though, I don't have a boyfriend, I never had. Not a real one.""So, only hook ups ?" She smiles. "Thats for me to know and for you a dot, dot, dot." She winks at me, which is all the answer I need. "What about you, Grey ? A special girl in your life ?" I smile and try not to laugh. "No. Not for me. I never had a girlfriend either." She turns to me. "Now, I don't believe you. At all. A guy as good looking as you ?"She blushes. "Why, thank you. That means a lot to me." I wink. She blushes more, it's beautiful. "Have you already eaten ?" She shakes her head. "Come on, I'll treat you on dinner. Unless you have got to get home or have plans." She looks on her IPhone. "No, I don't need to be home, I was going to surprise I don't have plans." I smile. "And a lovely surprise it would be." She smiles. "Where are we going ?" I stand up and take her hand. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." She laughs. "I have a car, you know." I nod. "I know, I just want to give you a ride. No discussion, okay ?" She sighs. "What about my car ?" I smile at her. "I'll bring you back to it. Don't worry."

I take her to a restaurant not that far from GEH. After dinner I walk her back to her car. "It was a lovely evening."

"It was." She smiles. "I'm glad I went to dinner with you."

I smile. "So am I."

"I guess, I should get going. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, See ya."

She gets in her car and drives away after she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, it became longer than I thought, I will be uploading soon. **


	4. The Talk

**Hi, I hope you liked the last chapters, I have this idea for a few chapters so I'm going to write those down so I don't forget them, so it's possible that you'll have a few chapters a day for the next fe days, if I'm not too busy with school.**

**I hope you enjoy !**

**Edited 04/08**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I get out of my car and get in the house. Ray is sitting in his chair in the living room. I get in and he looks at me in total surprise. "You're here, now, I thought I would be seeing you tomorrow. At the event."

I shake my head. "I wanted to surprised you, I would have been here earlier but I went out for dinner."

He looks even more surprised. "Alone ?"

I shake my head again. "With someone."He raises an eyebrow. "No one. I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to go to bed." I kiss him on his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He pads my arm. "Bye, Ana, sleep tight."

I make myself ready for bed and think about dinner. It was lovely. He took me someplace I didn't even know excisted and we had a good time. We talked about literature, coffee, his business, which was way more interesting then I thought it would be. We talked about my major, and studies and finally we went outside to walk. I've never felt the way I felt then. It was so... New... Different. Good different, though.

I get in bed and sleep quite quickly. That night, I have a dream of Grey... And I know this isn't the first one I have... Probably won't even be the last one.

At ten in the morning, I wake up and go downstairs. I go to the dining room and am not surprised everyone left. I eat something light and then make myself ready to go out.

I pull up in front of the coffee house where Christian and I had coffee last night. I go in and see Stefan is working again. I walk over and kiss him again. After that a guy comes in and asks for a latté.

"Mr. Taylor, it will be right up. Who's is it?" Stefan asks.

"Mr. Grey."

I'm interested all of the sudden."Christian ?"

Taylor looks at me."Yes, ma'am. Who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm just Anasasia Steele, you probably haven't heard of me. Stef, add one of those muffins of last night to it and give me pen and paper." Stefan takes a muffin and hands me pen and paper. I write a quick note: _Last night was lovely, thank you, the muffin is on me, I remember you liked them so much. Ana. _And give it back to Stefan. "Put it with the muffin and the coffee. Muffin is on me, Mr. Taylor." I wink. "Stef, give me a Latté if you're ready with him."

Stefan smiles at me. "Okay, fine." He hands Mr. Taylor the bag and Taylor leaves.

Stefan starts with my order. "So, who was that ?"

He looks at Taylor who is walking away towards GEH. "Taylor ? I think he's Greys bodyguard or something."

I frown. "Of course he has a bodyguard. Why wouldn't he ?"

Stefan smiles. "Why ?"

"No reason. Is that mine ?" He gives me a cup of coffee to take out. I smile and wink and tell him I'll be back today.

I start walking toward my car as Blondie number two, Olivia, I think, is coming. "Miss Steele ?"

I look at her. "Yes."

She smiles at me. "Are you free ?"

I look at my watch. "For another two hours or so."

She smiles again, with relief I think. "Mr. Grey would like to speak to you. If you want to, that is."

"Of course."

I step into his office. He's standing at the window again. "Why do I always find you at the window ?" I close the door behind me and he turns around.

"How nice to see you again, Anastasia."

I smile a bit."Likewise, Christian, likewise. You haven't answered me, though, why do I always find you at your window?"

He shrugs. "It's nice."

I stand beside him. I have to agree. "It is." We stand there a while.

"When are you going back to Vancouver ?"

I shrug. "I think, I'll leave Monday evening, I don't have class on Monday so I'm going to stay here until then, why?"

"No, just wondering. What are your plans for the future, I mean, after college?"

After college? "I don't know, right now, I'm just focusing on finals."

He smirks at me. "Oh, come on, Ana, a bright young woman as you surely has a plan. What is it?"

I sigh. "I don't know, graduate, find a job... That was always my plan, you know. My dream."

He smiles. "What was your dream ?"

I shrug again. "The basic, everyone has it I think. Graduate High School, than College than get a job, meet someone, have a relationship, marry, have babies and than, it the far future, die."

"Oh, yeah, everyone dreams of dying." He says sarcastically. "Not funny, you know what I mean, what about you ? Was this always your plan?"

"GEH? Yeah, I think so, I didn't drop out of Harvard for nothing."

I gasp. "Christ, I knew you dropped out, but Harvard ? How could you do that?"

"I wanted this. I got an oppertunity I couldn't miss but I wouldn't be able to combone, so I had to decide."

"And you decided for this ? Nice chance, you know, it could have back fired, right? And what would you have done next?"

I take a sip of my coffee while he shrugs. "Start all over again. I heard you already had a degree and were already working ?"

"Oh, yeah, when I was in High School, I took on classes from College to graduate both, High School and College around the same time, which worked out."

"What are you ?" I smile.

"Social Worker."

He whistles between his theeth. "Social Worker, that isn't nothing. Do you like it?"

I snort. "Like it ? I love it but English is and stays my passion, that's why I decided to get a second degree."

"It's nice to see not all young people are lazy." I laugh. "You know, you're not that old yourself, right ?"

"I know..." And with that as a start we talk for a long while.


	5. Charity

**Hi, hope you enjoyed last chapter, here you have another one. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Talking to him is easier than I thought. "So, you'd consider it ?"

"I'll think about it." I look up at the clock. "I got to go, I'll see you again." We both stand up. "Now I see the time, I got to go, too." We walk outside. I go to my car. "You call that a car ?" I glare at him. "Okay, she isn't the youngest but she's mine and I love her." It's true, she isn't that new, actually she's pretty old but she's safe and she rides, that's what counts. "She can't possibly be safe." "She is, what do you guys have with my car, first my brother, than my father and now you. Why ?"

"She looks like a deathtrap." I look offended. "She isn't ! I seriously got to go now. I'll be late if I don't go." He opens my door. "I'll see you again, Miss Steele."

"Perhaps, you will. Sooner than you think." I get in my car. "It was nice talking to you."

"It was." I shut my door and drive away.

I get home and go to my Dad's office. "I'm going to get ready." He looks at the clock. "I probably should get ready, too. Come to the living room if you're ready." I nod and leave.

After I get dressed I start doing my hair. It doesn't take as long as I thought it would. During getting ready I put on some music and sing with it. I apply some mascara when Esmé comes in. She's the only Mother figure I ever had. I smile at her and put the mascara away. "Hi, Mom, can I help ?"

"It's good to see you like that. Smiling and singing." I smile. "Thank you Mom. Anything else ?" She shakes her head. "No. I love you, Ana, never forget that." I walk to her and hug her. "I know, Mom, I know." I let go of her and she walks away.

Downstairs, I go straight to Ray. "Are you going to drive alone or with us ?"  
"I'll drive alone, if that's okay." Ray nods. "Sure, no problem. You know where it is ?" I nod. "Yes, Dad, I'm going to go, now."

I arrive at the place and get out of the car. I walk in and give my jacket to a girl who stands by the door. I walk in and see them. The Grey's. They look happy. Like, really happy. I look at them and smile. I walk to a table and sit down. Before I know it, he sits next to me. "I didn't know you were going to be here, miss Steele." I smile at him. "I know, mr. Grey." I wink at him. "So what do they do at these things ?" He shrugs. "The usual." I smile. "I don't come to these things, remember ?"  
"Right, they're going to talk about the charity, they're going to do an auction and then a 'gala'. Like I said, the usual." I laugh. "I made a mistake coming here. I'll probably be gone before it even starts." He smiles. "Don't leave without me. I mean, I love the chaity,but this on the other hand... Not so much." I smile. "Your family is here, I'll leave you, seriously, if you leave, take me with you, it's boring as hell here." He gets up and leaves. My family comes to sit with me. "Was that Christian ?" I nod. Esmé looks at me. "I didn't know you two were close." I laugh. "I wouldn't call us close, Mom, we're just people who know each other." Rays coughs. "I've heard otherwise." I look at him. "What ?" He shrugs. "I heard you went out for coffee yesterday." I nod. "And I had dinner with him. We were talking about work." Cam sits down next to me. "Work ?" I nod. "He offered me a job at GEH. I said I'd think about it. What ?" Esmé shakes her head. "That isn't just people who know each other." I smile. "Esmé, don't worry about me, Cam, if you want to, Christian told me he'd do a photoshoot for the article." Cam is intersted so I go to Christian.

He looks at me. "Already leaving ?" I smile and shake my head. "No. Cam said he'd love to take you up on your offer." He looks as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about."The photos ?" His mouth forms an O. "Right, when, where ?" I shake my head slowly. "You choose." He thinks about it. "Heathman, I'll be there from tomorrow on, so, Monday, maybe ?" I nod. "I think I can have a photographer by than." He smiles and then Mia comes. "Ana, how are you ?" I smile at her. I don't know her that well but I do know her. We've been friends for a while but after her brother made it we... grew apart. I miss her enthusiasm at times. It was catching. "I'm fine, Mia, thank you, how are you ?" She shrugs. "I'm okay as always... I got to go." She leaves us. Christian shakes his head. "I better get back to my family, too. I'll come and get you when I leave." He smiles and I go back to my family.

"And ? Will he do it ?" I nod. "Yes, he will. Heathman, Vancouver, the hotel near my appartment ? This monday." He looks at me, grateful. "Thank you. So, so much." I smile at him. "You're welcome. I will be right back." I smile at him and head for the toilets.

I come back and there is already a guy speaking on stage. I quickly go to my place and sit down. Five minutes later I'm bored as hell. "Okay, sorry, but I can't do this. I'm leaving." I whisper to my family. I take my phone and send a text to Christian. _I'm going now. I'll wait outside for you. Come whenever you can escape. _And I go outside.

I don't have to wait long, Christian comes quite quickly. He walks over to me. "What now ?" He asks. "Now ? You drive somewhere and I follow." He nods and leaves to a car. He gets in and drives away. I follow.


	6. The Appartment

**Hi, I know I said that there might be a few chapters a day but I was really busy yesterday so I didn't have time to w, I am so sorry, I hope you do enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for the follows and the favorites, I can't believe it, it means a lot to me, so a HUGE thank you for that.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Christian POV**

I drive home, knowing Ana is following me.I have no idea what we're going to do when we're there. I pull up in front of the garage and sent her a text telling her where to park. I look at her and she holds up her thumb telling me okay.

We park next to each other and get out. Ana looks around. "Which car is yours ?" I look at her. "All of them." She laughs. "You're kidding me, right ?" I shake my head. She whistles. "Nice." I smile at her. "Come on." I lead her to the elevator where we wait. When the elevator arrives we get in.

Inside there's a pull between us. I have to fight every urge in my body not to push her against the wall and kiss her... Or go further. The doors open in my appartment and we get out.

Inside, Ana looks around. "Wow. This is..." I raise an eyebrow. "This is big. Huge, even, for an appartment. Do you play piano ?" She looks at my piano. I nod. She walks towards it. She sits down and looks at me. "May I ?" I nod, surprised. I did not know she played the piano. She takes a deep breath and places her hands on some keys, before she starts she turns to me. "It has been a while since I last played, so don't laugh if it sucks." I smile. "I won't." She smiles and starts to play. It's heavenly. The piece ends and she stops with a smile on her face, she's statified, I can tell. "That was lovely." She turns to me. "Was it ?" I nod. "Yeah, it was. Very lovely, actually. How long have you not played ?" She sighs. "I haven't played since I was sixteen so, about five years, why ?" I am amazed. "Five years ? And you still knew that ? You didn't have any sheetpaper and you just played that perfectly, most people can't even do that anymore after one year. It's amazing."

She smiles. "Okay, enough, why are we here, in your appartment ?" I shrug. "I'm hungry, want some food ?" She nods. "We're not gonna go out, though, right ?" I shake my head. "Maybe I can find something in the fridge... Come on."She stands and walks to the kitchen with me. I open the fridge and let her look at it. "What about a salade ?" I look at the bowl she's holding. I nod and get plates, she puts the bowl of caesar chiken salade on the table and goes back to the fridge. "Drinks ?" I think. "Wine ?" She nods and takes the wine. I take glasses.

We eat some salade and then we talk. "When do your finals start ?" She's thinking. "Not the week that's coming but the one after that." I smile. "I'll be in Vancouver for a few days and than when you have finals, I'll be there again. What are you doing this week ?" She shrugs. "We don't have class anymore so maybe I'll be there monday for those photos and than work the days I'm scheduled and come back home. When will you be back ?" I shake my head. "I don't know yet. Maybe wednesday, maybe friday. I didn't know you worked." She shrugs. "Someone has to pay the bills, I'm sure Dad would love to pay them but I want to take care of myself and if I want to do that, a father that pays the bills wouldn't really help." I smile. "An independent woman, then, huh ?" She shrugs again. "I guess you could look at it like that. What about you during your college years ? Were you independent or were you in a frat or something ?" I shake my head. "I had an appartment near campus, just like you. Dessert ?" She nods. "Sure."

We eat dessert, vanilla ice cream. "How long have you lived here ?" She asks me. I shake my head. "I don't know, a couple of years." She smiles. "The place looks lovely, so did you donate ?" I smile. "I did before the event, you ?" I nod. "Before the event." I look around. "So, it's a lovely place, huh ?" She nods. "Yes, very lovely." I stand up and give her my hand. She looks at me, suspicious, but stands and takes it anyway. "Where are we going ?" I smile, and lead her to te stairs. "We're not going to your bedroom, right ?" I laugh and shake my head. "That's there. Where we are going is far more interesting." I take her to my library.

In the library she looks... different. "You have a library ? Why doesn't that surprise me ?" I smile. She smiles and walks to a shelf. She pulls out a book. "I've read this book a thousand times." I smile. "I thought you would've, Cam told me that you loved books." She puts the books back and smiles at me. "I do. Very much." She points at a door that leads to a room with a pool table. "What's in there ?" I open the door, she walks in and I follow."you play pool ?" I ask. She nods. "I do." She looks around. "You want to play ?" She shakes her head. "No thanks. Another time, maybe. What time is it ?" I look at my watch. "Twenty to eight. Why ? Have a curfew ?" She laughs. "Ha, no, I never actually had." I smile. "Come on. Let's go to the living room."

We sit down on the couch. "So you love books, huh ?" She nods. "And it was Hardey who made you fall in love with books ?" She nods again. "Do you have a TV ?" She asks. "Not here. You want to watch ?" She nods. "What else are we going to do ? You already know more about me than ost people do." I sigh. "Come on. Let's watch some TV."

In the TV room we sit down next to each other, Ana looks uncomfortable as she shifts every two seconds. "You don't look very comfortable." She smiles at me. "I don't feel very cofortable either." I smile at her. "You don't wear dresses a lot, do you ?" She shakes her head. "Most of the time pants or shorts, but almost never dresses or skirts." I nod. "You look good in both." She smiles at me. "Thanks." She looks at the clock. A quarter to eight.

I see Ana's eyes get heavier with the second. I glance up to the clock. Twenty past ten. We've been watching a movie for the past two hours. We watched the nd of Romeo and Juliet and than some movie about forbidden love went on, I have no idea what movie it was. Ana looks up to the clock. "I should be going." She tries to stand up but I don't let her. "No way I'm letting you drive like this. I'll take you home." I help her get up and to the elevator.

I stop in front of her house. "There's no one home." She says. "Of corse not, almost no one leaves before the fireworks." I get out and go to her side. I open her door and help her out. "Thank you for the ride." I smile. "Give me your keys." She gives them and I lead her to the door. I open it and take her in, I put the keys on a small table by the door but don't let her go. "Where's your room ?" She points at a door on the first floor you can see from where we stand. The hall we stand in is wide and if you look up you can see every door on the first floor. I take her up and put her on her bed. I open herloset and take out the first top and shorts I see, I hand them to her and open a door that, luckily, leads to her bathroom. "Come on, get changed, I'll wait here." She goes to the bathroom and a few minutes later she comes back in the top and shorts I gave her. She looks good in them. She gets in bed and I pull the covers over her. I get in the chair next to the bed. "You know, you can go. I can take care of myself." I smile at her. "I'll leave when you fall asleep. Okay ?"

Twenty minutes later she's asleep. I want to leave but I'm tired myself and before I know it, I'm asleep myself.


	7. The Office

**Thank you for the kind reviews and the new favorites and the new followers. It's great. I hope you like the story so far, I heard that I didn't lIncou in on the conversations too much and I re-read my story and I realized it was true, I'm sorry for that and if you want to I'll make two extra chapters at the end of the story with the conversations with both their POV. **

**Please enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ana POV**

I wake up at 2.00 am. I look at the chair next to my bed and I see Christian is asleep. I take my blanket at the end of my bed and put it around Christian. I get back in bed and look at him. I smile and close my eyes.

I wake up again, this time at a reasonable time. It's nine am and Christian is still asleep. I get up, quietly and go downstairs. Everyone is already gone. I put together a quick breakfast and go back upstairs with it. I put the breakfast on the bedside table and wake Christian up, gently. He wakes up, slo. Dy and smiles as he sees me. "Hi. What time is it ?" I look at my alarm. "Ten past nine. Why ? Need to be somewhere ?" He shakes his head. "No, not yet. Tonight I leave." He looks at my bedside table. "Is that for me ?" I nod. "I figured you might be hungry. You are, right ?" He nods. "Very." i smile and give him his plate. He smiles back at me and starts to eat.

He parks his car next to mine as we arrive back at Escala. I get out and get in my own car. We drive back out the garage and head towards GEH.

We arrive and get back out of our cars. We hug and say goodbye. He heads inside and I go to the coffee shop. I brought my books to study.

Three hours after I got in the coffee shop I know for sure this isn't going to work. I go to the counter and order two lattés. I go outside once I have them and go to GEH.

I arrive on the floor where Christians office is. I walk towards Olivia. "Hi, is mr. Grey busy ?" She looks on her computer. "No, you can go through, you know the way ?" I nod and leave. I knock on the door. I hear a sigh and then a short "come in". I get in and for the first time Christian doesn't stand in front of the window but sits at his desk looking at plans. "Hey, grumpy, I brought you some coffee, thought you might like it." He smiles at me. "I do, I might meed it." I hand him a cup of coffee. "Ehat are you looking at ?" I take a sip of my own coffee. "Nothing, " I look at him. "If it makes you mad it can't be nothing." He shakes his head. "I don't know what to do with this." He hands me plans of what I think will be his new office. "Are you going to change the place ?" He nods. "I am. It just doesn't feel right." I look at it. "Maybe," I put the plans on the table and put two fingers on two sides of the paper an look at him. "Switch those two." He looks at it. "Those two ?" I nod. "Make sure you have enough light with both desk and salon, if you have guest you will have enough light, that's better for the both of you. Isn't it ?" He nods "Good point. Why are you here ?" I point at the door. "Do you want me to go ?" He shakes his head. "No, I thought you were going to study." I nod. "I was going to but I couldn't concentrate in there. At home there are too much distractios so that isn't going towork and let's be honest, our library sucks, so I'll probably leave tonight for Vancouver, to study there but in the meanwhile I thought I'd bring you some coffee." He stands up."Come with me."

He opens the door to an office. "It belongs to me, it's my second office, I don't use it, use it today, if the phone goes that prbably will be me or for me. You can take it if you want to. You know what to do ?" I nod. "Thank you. I'll probably be able to study in here." He looks at the clock. "I have to go, I'll come and get you of I'll leave." I smile at hi and he leaves.

At four in the afternoon the phone goes. I pick up. Maybe it's someone for Christian so I go with," Anastasia Steele, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc, can I help you." I hear a laugh. "Do I have to pay you now?" Christian asks. "No, but you did say it could have been for you, I couldn't possibly just say Ana, people will think that they got the wrong number." He sighs. "Very true, Anastasia, I'm going to grab a bite, want to come with me ?" I look at my notes. "Sure, let me just pack my things up and I'll be there." "You can leave your books in the office, we'll come back." I take my purse. "I'll come to your office." I hang up and go to his office.

I knock on the door. Christian comes out and we go to his car. "Where are we going ?" I ask as we get in his car. "The park. Well not just any park. The private park. The park behind my house." I frown. "There's a parc behind Escala ?" He shakes his head. "No, I have two houses. I use Escala the most but I have a house two and behind that there is a parc. A little one, yes but a beautful one." He turns a right into a private road. "It's actually my parents' parc but they don't come there as often as I do, I like to go there to think." I look at him as he stops the car. It didn't take that long. We get out and he leads me to a lake.

We sit down next to the lake. "I want to bet you take all your girlfriends here to impress." He shakes his head. "I never brought a girl here." I look at him. "Never ? Why do I get the feeling that's not true ?" He shrugs. "Iti s, the only ones that come here is my family." I lay down on my back.

Half an hour later Christian says we have to leave. We didn't talk a lot. We just lay down, and think.

We return at GEH. I go to the office and get back into my books.

At six Christian comes in when I start packing my stuff up. "Hi." I look up at him. "Hi." I take my bag and go out of the office with him. "Are you still going to go to Vancouver today ?" I nod. "Why ?" He shrugs. "Maybe, we could o together. If you want to." I shake my head. "That's very kind of you but I'll go with my car, it gives me time to think." He looks at me and we get in the elevator. I feel that pull again between us and I have a feeling he feels something too. He clears his throat. "About what ?" I shrug. "School, your question about my future made me want to think about it." He raises an eyebrow and the doors open. We get out and go outside. "I made you think about your future." I nod. "You did. Oh, one question, why were you working on a Sunday ?" He shrugs. "Haven't you seen it was only you, me and Olivia ? It's because I leave and I still needed to make sure of some things. Didn't you see Olivia left even before we went out to the lake ?" I shake my head. "Not really, I wasn't really watching her. I was studying. I got to go. I still need to say bye to my family, pack my bag and then leave. I'll be at home by midnight. Hopefully." I turn around. "Bye Christian." I call out as I get near my car, knowing he's still looking at me.


	8. Vancouver

**Hi everyone,**

**Thank you for the kind words I've been getting and all the followers. It means a lot to me seeing this is my favorite story I've written (although I've only written two) and also thank you for all the people who favorite my story, it's great. If you have likes or dislikes please let me know. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ana POV**

I wake up at the sound of my iPhone buzzing. I take it of my nightstand and read the texts Kate send me. Before responding I go to the kitchen.

After having breakfast I grab my iPhone again and read the messages.

First: _R U awake ?_

Than: _Can U answer please ? _

Lastly: _Can U call José to take the pics today ? Our photofrapher can't. _

I sigh and call José who picks up immediately. "Anastasia Steele, how have you been ?" I smile. José is like a brother to me. We're not as close as Niko and I, though. Niko is a cousin of Kate and he's been here more than in his own appartment, he goes to school with us but has not got any of the same classes. José and I are like really close but compared to Niko and I, we are people who just know each other. Niko and I are inseparable, we went to High School together and we were alway together, after a while we were called the Siamese Twins. "I've been good, you ?" I can hear his smile through the Phone. "I've been great ! What can I help you with, Steele ?" I laugh. "You know me too well. You know my brother has done this interview with Christian Grey right ?" He sighs. "I do, you're going to take pics today, your photographer can't and now you want me to do it." I am surprised but then I already know it. "Kate called you." I can still hear his smile. "Yes, she did. I will do it." I smile. "Great !" He smiles. "One condition." My smile fades. "Not great. What ?" He laughs. "Don't worry. Just your History notes. I can't find them." I smile. "I'll bring them with me. I'll see you at Heathman." We say goodbye and hang up.

I pull up in front of Heathman. I'm the first one here so I go to the lobby to the chairs. I sit down and two minutes later Christian sits next to me, in suit and tie. "My, my, Christian Grey. You look handsome." He smiles. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I blush. "I got to go up. You'll get a suite." I smile. "Okay, I have to wait for the others. I'll see you in a bit." He stands up and leaves.

Ten minutes later I'm joined by Cam and Kate. One minute after them José joins us. I stand up. "I'll see where we'll need to be." I go to the front desk. When the woman behind the desk asks me for who we're here we are indeed sent to a suite. We go to the suite and set up. José looks at a guitar. "Is that a guitar ?" I nod. "Pretty Obvious, isn't it ?" He smiles and grabs it. He starts playing a melody I recognize the second he starts playing. He starts humming and I sing to it. We sing it to the end. It's a Spanish song I have no clue about.

A few minutes later we finish setting up as my brother, Christian and the Taylor guy walk in. I take a few try out pictures of the guitar and decide the camera is good to go. I nod to Kate and she ushers Christian in front of the camera, I laugh and shake my head. I stand next to Cam.

After the shoot, Cam and Christian talk while José, Kate and I clean up. José and Kate are, quietly, argueing. I smile at Cam and put two fingers in my mouth pretending it's a gun and 'shoot' in my mouth. Cam laughs and shakes his head. Christian looks at me and I smile sweetly at him. Cam and I both burst out in laughter. Christian and Taylor look weirdly at us and we have to laugh more.

After packing up I grab my bag and go outside. In the lobby I get stopped by Christian. "Coffee ?" I nod. "A quick one. I still have to go to work today."

We go to the coffee shop from the hotel. We sit at the window with our lattés. "He likes you." I look at him. "Who ?" He rolls his eyes. "Like you don't know." I shake my head. "I seriously don't know who you're talking about." He laughs and shakes his head. "The photographer." I look at him, surprised. "José ? No, he's like a brother to me. He knows that." He looks at me. 'I drove past your house this morning. Who as the guy coming out of your appartment ?" I think. "Niko. An old friend and Kate's cousin. He's like Cam to me. We used to be called the Siamese Twins in High School and before you ask if he's into me. He can't be. He's engaged. Or at least, he will be, is she says yes, which she probably will, that's why he was at my appartment this morning, he's planning his proposal." He's jealous, I can tell. Why ? "Right, that doesn't mean he can't have feelings for you." I shake my head. "Trust me, he doesn't have feelings for me." He looks at me and I look at the clock. I still have two minutes. "I'm telling you, they both want to get into your panties." I sigh and roll my eyes. I get my bag and get up. I walk over to his side and kiss him on his cheek. I pull him in for a hug and whiper in his ear, "I want to bet they're not the only ones." I let go of him and go outside.


	9. Work

**Hi, **

**I hope you like reading my story as much as I do writing it.**

**I hope you enjoy next chapter too !**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Christian POV**

Did she really just say that ? Am I that obvious ? I look outside just in time to see her get in her car and drive away. She put cash on the table I didn't even see. I roll my eyes. I take my phone and call Cam, he'll know where she works. Maybe after my meeting I could visit her there.

I get out of the meeting room at five in the afternoon. I've been in there since one o'clock and it was boring. At least during those four horrible hours I found out where Ana works. I call Taylor and tell him where I am. He comes and I get in, he asks if we go straight to Heathman but I give him Ana's work adress.

I get out of the car and into the store. I know the owner so that's a good thing. I go straight to him and ask where Ana is. He says she's in the back restacking. I ask when she's done with work and as answer I get half an hour.

I find Ana indeed in the back, restocking cable ties. I sit down next to her and help her. She's wearing earbuds and doesn't notice me until she sees my hands. She pulls the earbuds out of her ears and grins at me. "Christian, how nice to see you here, but this zone is staff only." I shrug. "Your boss said I could come back here, I saw you here and decided to help you." She smiles at me and what it does things to my heart. Like serious stuff. I've never felt like this before. And I would do anythimg to make her feel the same, if she doesn't already feel like this. "Of course he did, I suppose you know him ?" I nod and laugh. "You know, just like your library, I should be shocked but I'm not." She rolls her eyes. "How did you know I worked here, I know I told you a lot about me but I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you this." I shrug. Indeed she did not. I hadn't asked her. "Your brother." She nods and isn't surprised. "Of course it was Cam. Who else would tell you where I work ?" I smile. If only she knew. "How long do you work here now ?" I ask, genuinely interested. She thinks. "Uhm, four years part time and if you count vacation jobs too, six." I smile. After that I just help her without saying a word.

Half an hour later I look up at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time and get up, I give Anastasia my hand, she looks up at me. "What ?" I point at the clock and she looks at it. "You're done, right ?" She nods at me. "Good, I'm taking you out for dinner." She takes my hand and I help her get up. "Where ?" I shrug. "I'll find a place." She nods. "I'm sure you will."

An hour later we're in a restaurant not that far from her appartment. She looks at me. "You, Christian Grey, take me here ?" I nod. "Why ? Anything wrong with it ?" It looks fine to me. Romantic, but not too romantic and open. It's nice and I've been more than once to these kind of places. The owner of this place has multiple places, in different cities, including Seatle. She shakes her head. "No, not at all. It's just, this place is so plaine, nothing special or fancy, the way you know things." I sigh. "Aha, there we have it. The way I know things, not the way I like things. Come on." I take her hand and we get inside.

Half an hour we sit at our table with our empty boards. "Care for dessert ?" She shakes her head at me. "No, I'm good. I'm full, anymore and it comes all back out." I laugh. I'm full too. "Good, I don't think I could take anymore." I ask for the check and Ana looks like she's going to say something but doesn't. "What ?" I look up at her. "You wanted to say something, what is it ?" She shakes her head. "How much do I own you ?" I laugh. "You don't own me anything." She shakes her head again. "No, how much did my food cost ?" I shake my head. "For you ? Nothing, I pay." She sighs. "You win this one, Grey, but next time, I win. I promise you that." I raise an eyebrow. "Do you now ?" She nods at me. I smile. "Come on, let's drink a glass of wine somewhere." We stand up and get out.

We walk to our cars. "I'd invite you to my appartment but I don't have any wine, I don't even think I have any coffee." She says. "Okay, we can go to my room, in the hotel." She nods. "Okay. Let's go."

I open the door to my room ten minutes later. She walks in after me. "Nice room. The biggest one, right ?" I shrug. "I think so. Why ?" She shrugs. "Just wondering, how big is this place ?" I look around. It comes nowhere near my place at Escala. "Pretty big, not as big as my place in Seatle though." She looks at me and smiles. "No, it doesn't." I lead her to the little kitchen in the room and give her a glass of wine. "So, I want the same as those others, huh ?" She looks at me with a questioning look on her face. "What ?" I nod. "What you said, this morning right before you left." She still doesn't know what I'm talking about. "What ? I have no clue... O, that." She finally gets it. "Yeah, that, so I want that, huh ?" She smiles. "I don't know, maybe, I wanted you to remember me through the day. Do you ?" I smile at her. "Who knows ? But not now, though." She smiles at me. "Why not ? Not feeling it, I wo..." Her Phone rings, she looks at it and puts it away. "Don't you need to take that ?" She shakes her head. "No. It's not that importnant." Her Phone rings again and I smile. "I think the one that's calling you thinks differently about that." She smiles and puts her Phone away. "The one that is calling me is Jase." Jase ? A boyfriend. "Jase ? Who would that be ?" She smiles. "Not a boyfriend, I know that's what you thinking, but no, we had a few nights together but that's it and that was over two months ago now." I nod. "So... What ? You only hook up ?" She smiles. "Aha, no. I look. I thought I found what I was looking for with Jase but I hadn't so I stopped looking, I decided that if I didn't find it, it would maybe find me." I smile. "Did it already ?" She shrugs. "Maybe, I think so, you see, my brother took me along to this lame thing last week and I met a guy there, an intimidating guy, but fun, too, he might be the guy that has what I'm looking for." I raise an eyebrow. "Why haven't you done anything then ?" She shrugs. "We're both too proud, I guess." I shake my head. "No, no, why haven't **you **done anything ?" She points at herself. "Me ?" I nod. "Because I'm too proud. I don't want to be rejected." I nod. "Sounds reasonable. Why do you think the guy hasn't done anything ?" She shrugs. "I don't know, maybe he doesn't feel anything." I nod. "Are you sure ?" She shakes her head. "No, I'm not, but he might know I'm not going to make a move." I come closer to her. "And what do you want him to do ?" She shakes her head. "Anything he wants. Even if that means kicking me out." Kicking her out ? I want to do a lot but kicking her out ain't one of them. "Who says he wants to kick you out ? Maybe he wants the same as you." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't know. He hasn't done anything to let me know. Does he ?" I shrug. "Maybe. Who knows ?" She shrugs. "Indeed, who knows ?" She looks at the clock. "Okay, I should get going, I still need to study." I raise an eyebrow. "Tonight ? It's almost eight. When are you going to sleep ?" She shrugs. "Probably at eleven. I'll text you tomorrow." She kisses me on my cheek and takes her bag. She walks to the door and I follow her. She opens the door and wants to walk out but I stop her, turn her around and kiss her. Like really kiss. I pull away. "Now, you remember me tonight." She smiles. "I will." And with that she leaves.

* * *

**Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really grateful for every review and follower and the people who favorite my story, it means a lot to me. **

**Thank you. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **


	10. Exams

**Like I said at the end of the last chapter, thank you so much for everything.**

**Enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ana POV**

The next week Christian and I text but that's it. We don't see each other or meet each other and it's very brief. Only Hi, how are you doing, what are you doing... That kind of stuff. Not one miss you, think of you... Nothing and seriously, it pisses me off. I don't even know if he's still here or in Seatle and I am not going to ask my brother. I know they have been talking so I do what I've done for a few years now, I look for that. Kate is proud of me, José doesn't know anything and that's good. I know he likes me but I don't like him like that. I love him like a brother. Cam knows I'm looking and he doesn't get why. Just like me, he thought maybe Christian could be what I want, what I need. But after four days of looking I haven't found anything.

I study like crazy and don't answer the Phone, I have told everyone I would do that and they respected that. After every exam I have talked to Ray and Esmé to tell them how it went. After every exam I tell them the same. It went good, I'm going to pass, I'm happy, I'll be home after next week, I miss them and I'll call them the next day.

Friday, the day of the last exam, I am finished with my exam before we even have to drop our pencils. I re-read every answer I gave and decide I did pretty well. I look across the room and see Kate is still writing. Tonight we're going out and we're going to celebrate. I told myself I wouldn't look tonight, tonight is about me, ending my college career, not about me, looking for love. The bell anounces that we have to stop writing and Kate drops her pencil and sighs in relief.

Kate and I get out of the hall. She goes to our appartment while I wait outside the library, where my brother awaits me. "Well, if that isn't my dearest brother." He rolls his eyes. "Your only brother." I roll my eyes. "Christian called." I look at him as he says it. "Me ? Called me ?" He shakes his head. "No, me, he wanted to congratulate us with our exams." Yeah, right, I doubt that. He probably just wants to talk to my brother, just like the other days since he kissed me. I doubt my brother knows about it. "Are you coming with us tonight ?" He nods. "Maybe... Maybe not, I don't know yet. I'm going out to dinner with a friend first, though. I might come after that." I nod. "Good. It will be fun. We both need it." It's true, my brother and I have been in a lot of stress lately, tonight is the chance to let it all go. "We do. I might come, I'll text you later. Maybe I'll get my friend along." I nod. "The more, the merrier." I look at my Phone. 'I got to go, text me if you come." He nods and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Annie, don't you ever forget that." I smile at him. "And I love you, my brother, my sweet, darling brother, I love you too, with all my heart. Don't you dare forget that." He blinks a few times and I get up. I smile at him and walk away.

I take out my Phone as I get near my work. I call Ray. "Ray Steele, who am I talking to ?" I roll my eyes. "Hello to you too, Daddy. How are you doing this lovely day ?" I ask. "I'm good, are you on crack, Annie ?" I roll my eyes. "Can't a girl be happy that her last exam is over ?" Ray laughs. "She can, how are you doing, Annie ?" I smile. "I'm good." I open the door to my work and wave at Daemon, a colleague, I have been working with for the past six years. I point at my Phone and than at the back. He nods letting me know it's okay. I go to the back and take my jacket off. "How are things at home ?" I hear him smile through the Phone. "Things are good here, Annie, bussines is going good, a few deals are coming to an end, hopefully before we leave to come to your graduation." I smile. "I can't wait. I might come over this weekend, if that's okay ?" He snorts. "Of course, Ana, you don't have to ask, this is and will always stay your home. Don't you have to work, by the way ?" I frown. "This weekend ?" He laughs. "No, today, now." I nod. "Yes, I am now in the back but I have to start in a minute. I'll call you back after work, I got to go now, Dad." "Bye, Annie." I smile. "I love you, Dad." I hear him smiling again. "I love you too, sweetheart." And he hangs up. I sigh and put my Phone away.

Work drags on. At six sharp I practically run to the lockerroom. I take my jacket and go outside. Daemon said I could leave, that he would lock up. I smile and wave at him as I go outside. I get in my car and drive straight home. I get in and Kate is nowhere to be seen, but she is to be heard. I smile and shake my head. I go to my room and change into the clothes I picked out for tonight. I hear the front door close while I put my shoes on. I walk into the living room to find Kate there, ready and all to leave. "Who was that ?" I ask her, she smiles at me. "That was none of your bussines, you'll meet him soon enough, is Cam coming tonight ?" I shake my head. "I don't know, maybe, he's going out with a friend tonight, he might come afterwards, he might also bring his friend. He'd text me but I have yet to receive a message."  
"Okay. I'm going to finish getting ready." I nod. "Okay. I'll be waiting here, want something to drink, eat ?" We are going to eat something before we go to the bar but I am eating first. To fill my stumich a bit. I haven't eaten all day and we aren't going out for another hour. She smiles and nods. "I can use a drink. Water will be fine."

An hour later Kate, José, Levi, a friend of José, and I go inside a restaurant, the first thing that catches my eye is my brother and his friend. I smile at him. Unbelieveable. His friend is Christian Grey. I follow the rest to a place and sit down next to José, I lean into him and whisper something in his ear. "Is Monica coming tonight ?" He nods. "Why ?" I shake my head. "No reason," I raise my voice a bit,"if you would excuse me, I need to make use of the powder room." I get up, take my jacket off, put it down and head towards the toilets. Five minutes later I join my friends again. "So, where are we going ?" José shrugs and Levi points at Kate. "I know a place where we can go." I smile, of course she does. "I'm really starting to believe I have lost my ability to be surprised." They all look at me. "Never mind." My Phone buzzez. "Excuse me a second ?" I get my Phone and leave. I walk outside and pick up. "Is this Anastasia Steele ?" I nod. "That would be me, who am I talking to ?" "I'm the PD your father hired for you, I have found something about your mother, can we meet someday ?" I am surprised, I didn't know Ray hired someone for that. "Sure, I'll text you a place and time and you'll meet me there. I'll see you then." I don't get it. Ray would've told me if he hired someone, wouldn't he ? "I will, good evening, Miss Steele." I hang up and walk back in. I can feel Christians eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

**Cam POV**

They try to hide that they feel something for each other, but that doesn't really work out. At ten, Christian and I are still in the same place as two hours ago when my sister came in. He wants to hide his feeling for her, but everyone can see he's charmed by her. I mean who wouldn't be ? She is kind of beautiful, she's smart, funny, talented, and from what I've heard, she's a great kisser. I know that because almost all my friends have been there with here, only a few, I think two, have gone further with her. A lot of people think she's a slut, but actually, she isn't. She looks for love, so much is true, and she does it a lot, but she doesn't only do one night stands. She waits a few days, sometimes a few weeks to see if it isn't really there. But anyway, Christian has been looking at Anastasia ever since she came in her. At ten thirty they get ready to go out. "Where are they going ?" I shrug. "Out, a bar, I think. Not that far from here, they invited me, if you want to..." He shakes his head. "No, I'm fine, for now. Maybe later," He looks at Ana as she walks past him. Some guys also call her a cock blocker. I smile everytime I hear that. It Always means she didn't give in. "Right now, I need another drink." He gets up and goes to the bar.

An hour later, we get out of the bar. Christian and I didn't talk much but we still had a good time. Sort of. Christian decided to go to his room in the hotel and I texted my sister that I'd meet her at the bar. We both get in our cars and drive away, each another direction.

* * *

**Hi, **

**I thought, maybe I'd make a Pinterest for you guys so you can actually see everything. I read a few stories and they do it too and it actually gives you a vision of how everything looks like. But I'll only do it if you want that. **


	11. The Bar

**Hi, **

**Thank you for the reviews, if you read the bottom of the last chapter, please let me know what you think of it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Ana POV**

My brother comes in an hour after we got in. We're at our third round of drinks and Kate is already on the dancefloor. My brother comes straight for me. He kisses my cheek. "Hey, there." I smile at him. "Hi, how are you doing, how was dinner with your friend ?" He sits down next to me. "Okay, you're mad, why ?" I shake my head. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me, have a good time, I need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes." I kiss his cheek and he gets up to let me through.

I go outside. I breath heavily. How could he ? He told me it was just some friend. I thought I was moving past him, or at least, I was starting, I didn't dream about him anymore every chance I got, I really thought I was moving on. I can't believe my brother did this. My brother knows me better than anyone, surely he knew I felt something for Grey. I shake my head and sit down. How could he ? Everything came back. It was almost two weeks without him and now I have to start all over again. I get up and pace around. I start walking and thinking. Always about Christian, no matter how much I try not to. I sigh and decide it makes no sense and head back to the bar.

I walk back in and am stunned as I see who joined us. Christian and another guy, who is all over Kate. I go to the table and sit down next to Cam. I kiss Monica, José's sister, on her cheek as she passes me with her boyfriend, Jeremy. Tonight I'm Getting Over You stops, it has been playing since I came in here and What's My Name comes on. The guy, Christians brother, pulls Kate up and to the dancefloor. I smile. It's my favorite song. Cam leans into me. "Isn't this the song we always used to dance to ? In high school ? Senior year ?" I nod. "Yes, all the time. We also used to sing to it." I look at Christian and he's looking at me. He winks, gets up and goes to the bar. He comes back with another round of drinks. I take mine and drink slowly. I take my Phone and see it's already near one. I kiss my brother. "I got to go, I need to get up early. I'm going home this weekend." I take my stuff. "Do you need a ride home, now ?" I shake my head. "No, stay, I'll walk." Christian gets up. "Nonsense, I'll drive your sister home, Cam. Elliot will have a ride by the looks of it. Come on." We grab our stuff and go outside. We walk to his car. "Do you know where I live ?" He looks at me. "Do you still have to ask ?" I nod. I open the door to the passenger side and get in. "Good point." He starts the car and drives away.

He pulls up to my house and gets out with me. "Want to come in ? I have coffee or thee." He nods. "Sure." I open the door and we step inside. I lead him to the kitchen. "Sit down." I open the fridge. "Okay, I have water, coffee or thee, you choose." He stands up and grabs a bottle of water. "I'll have water." I take a bottle myself and sit down. "I can see that. How long have you been here ?" He shrugs. "Since Wednesday." My Phone buzzez. "Excuse me." I take my Phone. "Hello ?" I hear someone shift. "Ana ?" I smile. "Cam ?" He laughs. "So, you're not doing anything ?" I frown. "Anything meaning what ?" He laughs. "As if you don't know. Are you looking with him ?" I laugh with him. "That your worry, huh, that I am looking with Christian ?" Christian raises an eyebrow, saying What ? I hold up a finger and shake my head. "Well, Cam, I can assure you, that isn't happening. Enjoy your night." And I hang up. "What was that all about ?" I smile. "Cam thinks I'm looking. Now." He nods. "Yeah, he told me you have been looking until your exams began. Why ? I thought you found it ?" I look at him. "You don't regret it ?" He looks at me, frowning. "Regret what ? Kissing you ?" I nod. "No, God, Ana, no, I thought you regreted it, since you started looking again." I shake my head. "No, I started looking because I thougt you regreted it. And by the way, I've only kissed." He sighs, in relief I think. "Anastasia, I don't regret that I kissed you. If it means anything to you, if I should do it all over again, I would still do it and I probably wouldn't stop there." I raise an eyebrow. "No ? You wouldn't ?" He shakes his head. "No. I wouldn't." I smile. He looks at the clock. "I should probably go. I need to leave tomorrow too. If you want to, maybe, I could pick you up to go back to Seattle ?" I think about it. "Fine. Sure, what time ?" He gets up. "How about noon ? I'll be here at twelve." I nod. "Okay. Drive back safely." I get up and follow him to the door, he takes a few steps out and then turns back around, comes back to me and kisses me, like he did in his room. We kiss until we both need to grasp for air. He pulls back and looks at me "Did that look like I regreted it ?" I shake my head. He kisses me again, now a soft kiss. He pulls back. "Laters, Baby." I smile and he goes away. I wait until I see him drive away. The moment I don't see his car anymore I get back inside and go to my room to change in to my pajama's. I get in bed and drift off in a sleep very quickly. That night, I dream of him again, of us and how our first kiss could've played out.

* * *

**Hi,**

**I know this is a short chapter but I promise, next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon. Please review if you want to. **

**Bye. **


	12. The Ride

**Hi, **

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter. Have fun reading this one. Thank you, once again for all the new followers and people who favorite my story, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you. **

**By the way I have a Pinterest page, you can find the link on my account.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ana POV**

I wake up early. I have enough time until twelve so I do everything slowly. I wake up slowly, get ready slowly, everything slowly and with a goddamn grin on my face. If I do nothing for one second I automatically think back about last night. Well, late last night. I put on a simple dress and a blazer, some heels, nothing too high and a pair of nice drop earrings.

I get downstairs at 11.30. I go to the kitchen and prepare a quick bite. Kate and Elliot are still sleeping. I eat quietly and at 11.45 I'm done waiting inside. I take my bag, Phone and iPod and go outside. Outside my appartment is a bench where I sit while waiting for Christian. I sit there listening to Cry from Rihanna for the second time as someone taps my shoulder. I pull out the earbuds and turn around. I see Christian standing there and I feel myself smile. "Hi." I say. He walks around the bench and sits down next to me. "You look lovely today." I smile. "Thank you, so do you." It's true. He's wearing jeans and a shirt which is unbuttoned at the top. He gets up and offers me his hand. 'Come on, let's go." I take his hand and follow.

He leads me to a car. He opens the back seat door for me. I get in and he follows. We settle in and Taylor starts to drive. I lean into my seat and look outside. We have been driving in silence for five minutes when Christian interupts my thoughts. "Penny for your thouhts ?" I look at him. "No, I don't share." He raises an eyebrow. "We'll see about that. I was goin to take you back to Seattle by helicopter but I thought we might want to take our time and go by car." Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why do we need our time ?" He shrugs. "Talking maybe ?" I turn my whole body to him, which is easy, seeing he's on one side of the car and I'm on the other. "Is there a reason why you sit all the way there, Anastasia ?" I slide over next to him. "Better ?" He nods. "Much." I smile and look outside.

A while later I am still sitting next to Christian when Taylor stops so hard that all of the sudden I'm in his lap. I try to move to get back next to him but he doesn't let me. He puts his arms around my waist and holds me close. "Hi there." He whispers in my ear. I turn my head to him and smile. "Hi. Can I move ?" He shakes his head. "No, I'm too comfortable like this." He rests his head on my shoulder as I lean mine against the window looking straight; seein everything and everyone we pass.

Later, the car stops and I open my eyes as Christian whispers in my ear, "Wake up, beautiful." I look at him. "Hey. Are we here already ?" He nods. "Well... Not really. We're at mine. You can go home after you eat something and after you slept. You did not really sleep wel, did you ?" I shake. "I had a great dream but it didn't last long. I think I've been awake more than I slept. Mostly, by the way, because of my friend and your brother." He nods. "Yes, that would sound like him." I shake my head and get off his lap to let him get out. He does and I follow. He leads me to the elevator where we wait. The elevator arrivés and we get in. Just like every other time we're in a small space there's this pull between us, forcing us to move closer to each other, but as always, we fight back.

We get out of the elevator and he leads me to the kitchen. "I think Gail has prepared something, I think it's in the fridge, sit down." I sit down and put my head on my arms. A few minutes later I feel a hand on my back. I look up and see a plate in front of me. I smile at Christian as he sits down next to me. "If you want to, we can have lunch here and go back to your house to sleep there, or you can sleep here ? There is plenty of room." I smile. "I'd rater go home, if you wouldn't mind. But first eat. I'm starving." I attack my food.

An hour later I open the door to my house. No one is home so Christian told me he'd stay with me until my brother or anyone comes. Of course, Claire is working but I seriously don't want company of my housekeeper. I mean, she's great but now I want to sleep and with Claire, that ain't gonna happen. We go up the stairs to my room. I open the door, take my tank top and shorts and disappear into my bathroom. I quickly change into it and go back to my room. Christian lays across my bed. "Jee, make yourself at home." He smiles and pads on the place next to him. "Come on. Lay down, you're exhausted." I lay down beside him and face him. "Why were you in the club yesterday ?" He shrugs. "Elliot dragged me with him. Kateinvited him so he went, taking me with him." That reminds me... "When did that start between them ?" He shrugs. "The event. They met there and from what I've heard, which is way too much, by the way, it only became... more intimate." I nod and smile. My eyes are gettin heavier with the second. "Were you having a good time, last night ?" I shrug. "I've had better, why ?" He shakes his head. "No didn't really seem into it." I let out a sleepy laugh. "Trust me, I wasn't." I yawn. "Sleep. Ana. I'll be here." I nod and smile. I close my eyes and before I know it, I drift into a sleep, in Christians arms.


	13. The Dinner

**Hi everyone,**

**If you've already read my last chapter, you know I've got a Pinterest for this story now, so go check that out.**

**I hope you have fun reading this. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Christian Pov**

She just fell asleep in my arms and it feels good. With her I don't feel the same things as with the others. I don't feel the need to punish her if it 'needs' to be done. I look at her. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful. I could watch her forever like this. I smile and put a lost strand of hair behind her ear. I smile. She moves and she over me. Her head on my chest and her hand a bit lower. Her other hand is on my stumich, low on my stumich. Normally, I'd feel uncomfortable and try to replace her but with her it feels good. I feel more comfortable than I've ever been. I can't believe that I feel this. I never did, it's new and from what I've heard, it's new for her too. I smile at the thought that I might be the first she has in a lot of things. I put my arm around her and close my eyes. I drift off before I know it.

I wake up to the sound of Ana's voice. I thought she was awake but not. She's just mumbling in her sleep. "Who is she ?" I hear. Now I'm curious. Who is who ? I look at her. "I... let me... go..." I frown. I should wake her but what do they say ? People who are sleepwalking, you can't wake ? Well, technically, she isn't sleepwalking but you can never be careful enough. I shift to make her more comfortable. I do it slowly so she doesn't wake up. She is restless for a couple of more minutes but then she calmes down. I smile and look at her. After half an hour I get uncomfortable and shift again. This time she does wake up.

* * *

**Ana POV**

I wake up when I feel someone move next to me. I turn around and see Christian laying next to me, looking at me. I smile. "Hey. Is there anybody home ?" He shakes his head. "No. How did you sleep ?" I smile again and sit up. "Better, hungry ? I am." He nods. "I am, too. Come on, get dressed, I'm taking you out to dinner. Wear a skirt or a dress." I get up and go to my closet. I grab a dress and show it to him. "Good enough ?" He nods. "Oh yeah, how short is that, exactly ?" I shrug. "I have no idea, I've never worn this before. I think it's pretty short. Why ?" He shakes his head. "No reason, get dressed." I smile, take some heels, and go to the bathroom.

I return to my room to find Christian in my bed, halfway sleeping. I smile and he opens his eyes. "How about we have dinner here ? You seem pretty tired, too, have you slept while I did ?" He nods. "I fell asleep ten minutes after you did and we woke up around the same time." I smile. "I believe the falling asleep but the waking up... You were way too much awake. How long did you sleep last night ?" He shrugs. "I don't know." I roll my eyes. I give him my hand to help him up. I hear my Phone. He takes my hand and I help him up, he gives me my Phone. "Thanks." I take it and read the message. "Ha, looks like we'll be alone tonight." He frowns. "Why ?" I show him the text.  
_Hey, Mom and I are in Vancouver, we thought we'd be back today but we will only be back tomorrow. Sorry. Dad.  
_"Come on, let's cook dinner." I take my Phone back and put it on my nightstand.

We go downstairs to the kitchen and decide it's best to go out since there is no food left. We go outside to his car and get in. "You know, that's actually something they always do." He raises an eyebrow at me as he starts the engine. "Always ? Really ?" I nod. "Mostly, because I'm almost never home if I'm in town, and if I am home, I don't eat what they cook, so I get that they don't leave anything." He nods. "Yes. Cam told me you've been difficult since you found out you're adopted." I snort. "Yeah. I have been, I realize that now. I shouldn't have been. They might not be my parents by blood but they are by heart and that's what counts." He smiles at me and nods. "It is. You know, I'm adopted too." I nod. "I do know that. You all are." He smiles at me. "We are, and we're also the closest family you could imagine, or we were, once, before everything became so good for me and Elliot. We still are close, you know, we just aren't as much together anymore." I smile. "I get it. Hey, where are we going ?" He shrugs. "Remember the house by the lake ?" I nod slowly. "Yes ?" He points at it. "That's where we're going." I smile.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I pull up in front of the house. "So wait, you were taking me here, all along ?" I nod. "Why did I have to dress up then ?" We get out of the car and start walking to the door. "For my pleasure." I open the door. "Do I please you now, Christian ?" I nod. "Very much." She really is. Her dress is short, which gives me a good look at her legs, which seem, because of her heels, a mile long. I am very pleased with this sight. "Life mission accomplished then, huh ?" I look at her, leading her to the dining room. "What do you mean ?" She sighs. "It means that I live to please you, which, you just said, I did." I smile. "You do." I open the doors to the dining room. Taylor really out done himself. I asked him to put something special together and he did. The table is set very romantically for two, with flowers over the table and around it and candles, lots and lots of candles. It's a lovely sight. I never did this before so it feels really special. We sit down and start to eat. We eat quietly and after dinner Ana leans back. "Okay, I can take no more." I sigh and lean back just like her. "Neither can I. Want to watch a movie ?" She nods. "Sure, what do you have ?"

We have been watching the movie for ten minutes now and I'm already bored. We sit together in the couch, next to each other but still there is some space between us. I want to sit right next to her, I don't want space. I look at her and I can tell she's bored too. I look back to the screen and smile. We have been watching The Wedding Planner with Jennifer Lopez. After another twenty minutes Ana slides over right next to me and sets her glass on the table. "Please tell me I'm not the only one bored ?" I snort. "You're not." She smiles. We look at each other and that pull is there again. Every other time I would fight it but now... I just can't. I lean into her and kiss her, not like before, when I wanted to make someting clear, now I kiss her gently, waiting for her to tell me she wants me. I don't have to wait long. We sit there kissing and all of the sudden she's in my lap without breaking off our kiss. She slowly undoes my buttons of my shirt and I start unzipping her dress. As all my buttons are open she pushes my shirt off, her dress isn't completely unzipped yet when I pick her up and take her to the bedroom.

I close the door with my foot and walk to the bed where I lay her down.

I collapse on top of her. I smile. This is the best sex I ever had. I feel her smile. "My first organsm." I look up at her. "You were not a virgin." That is so not true. She laughs and shakes her head. I move next to her and lean onto my elbow looking at her. "Good God, no, but that does not mean that I have orgasms." I look at her, thinking she's playing me. "It's not possible you've never come before this." She nods. "It is. And I could do it all night." I look at her. "Seriously ?" She nods again. "Oh yeah. Totally." I move over her so she's on her back and I'm over her. "Good, 'cause we're going to do it all over again."

* * *

**Pins are up, so go check them out. You find the link on my account.**


	14. The Lunch

**Hi everyone, **

**I just wanted to say thank you again for taking the time to read this and to post reviews. Please do post more, I love reading them. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ana POV**

I wake up from a deep sleep in Christians arms. I smile. Last night we made love for the first time... and the second time and the third time. We just couldn't stop. I've never felt like this before. I look up at his face and see he's still sleeping. I untangle myself from him, take his shirt and put it on and go downstairs. I walk straight to the kitchen where I spot my purse. I take my iPod out and hit play on the first song I see, being, Cry from Rihanna. I look in the fridge and see all the food. I take out some stuff and go to the counter where I look for a bowl and other stuff.

Earned It from The Weeknd started playing and automatically I start swaying my hips. "Barefoot and in the kitchen." I hear him say. I turn around and look in his beautiful eyes. "Shouldn't it be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen ?" He smiles and nods. "Yes, but, I am so not ready to share you just yet." I raise an eyebrow. He didn't say he didn't want children with me. "No ?" He shakes his head. "Mh-mh. Hell no. I don't want anyone else to have you this weekend." I smile at him. "Although being with you, all weekend would be great, a dream come true, actually, I have to spend time with my family." He smiles and nods. "I get it. But tonight, you, me, dinner..." He leans into me and whisper in my ear, "great sex all night long ?" I smile. "Sure. I look forward to it. I hope you're hungry, 'cause I'm making pancakes." He smiles at me. "I am hungry..." I raise an eyebrow. I know what he wants to say. "But ?" His smile grows. "But not for food." He winks at me. I knew it. "As much as I love that idea, I am hungry for food and I do need some strength or else you're going to kill me." He raises an eyebrow. "Is that so, miss Steele ?" I nod. "Oh yeah, so sit down and wait for the pancakes, would you ?" He smiles and goes to the table.

After the pancakes Christian and I go to the room again and make love again until we decide it's time to go home. He and I want to spend some time with our families. Chuck will possibly not be there so that's a plus, but my brother isn't either so that's not the best thing but I'm happy that I can spend time with Ray and Esmé and maybe Lydia too. Lydia is my little niece, daughter of Freya, she is daughter of Esmé. Lydia is a few moths old. She's my everything. I love her until eternity.

Christian drops me off in front of the door. I get out after a quick kiss. I get into the house and go to my room to change. I am once again in my dress from last night and for some reason, it's my favorite dress. I smile at it as I put it the washer. I go back into my room in my robe. I go back into my closet and pick out a different outfit. For today I settle on a shirt and jeans with some high heeled sneakers. I hear the door open as I put my necklace on. I go downstairs and see my mom, dad and brother there. "Hi. I started to think you weren't coming anymore." Esmé smiles at me. "Sorry for not being here last night." I wave it off. "It's okay. I was fine." More than fine but hey there are things they don't need to know. "How was dinner ?" My brother asks me. "What ?" He nods. "Yeah. Grey told me he took you out to dinner last night. Well not really out because you went to his lake house. So, how was dinner ?" I smile at him. "It was good."If only he knew.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I pull up in front of my parents house. I got a text in the lake house saying I needed to get my butt over here as soon as possible. I get out and walk straight in. I am embraced by my sister. "Christian !" She runs to me and hugs me. I smile at her. "Shouldn't you be in France ?" She shakes her head. "No. I came back an hour ago." I walk with her to the garden. Grace walks to me. "Christian, how lovely to see you again." I smile at her. "Is everyone ready ?" I look at Carrick. "Ready for what ?" He takes a breath. "We got invited by Ray Steele for dinner with his family and ours to celebrate a few things." Odd. Ana didn't mention it. I sigh. "Great."

We pull up in front of the house. Ray, Cam and Esmé greet us. "Carrick, how lovely that you could make it. Grace." Ray hugs Grace and shakes Carricks hand. Cam comes to me and Elliot when another car comes and Katherine Kavanagh gets out she smiles at us, hugs Cam and goes inside. She didn't even say hi to Ray or Esmé or my brother. I shake Cams hand and so does Elliot. Mia on the other hand hugs him. Ray comes to us and shakes our hands. "Come on in." We walk inside and I still don't see Ana. Where is she ? I hear a baby cry as we walk through the house and go to the garden. Also here Ana isn't. Cam walks next to me and says, "She's in her room but she'll be here any second." I smile at him.

We go to the garden and there is a girl, around my age and blonde. She's holding the crying baby. "Mom. She won't shut up." So she's Freya. Ana told me about her. It's Esmées daughter. Esmé takes the baby but it still doesn't shut up. Ana comes down and kisses Mia on her cheek. "Looks like someone can't shut up." She says looking at the baby. Freya shakes her head. "I tried everything. Nothing helps." Ana smiles and goes to Esmé to take the baby. The moment it's in Ana's arms it shuts up. I am stunned. Freya looks up. "How did you do that ?" Ana winks at her. "Magic. No, Freya, both you and mom are stressed and when it comes to that, a baby is just like a dog, they sense it, and gets stressed too." Grace nods. "It's true. Children do feel that." I smile as I watch Ana carry the baby around as she walks around to say hi to everyone. Looks like her and my mom would make great friends. I smile as they laugh and Grace look at the little baby and play with his hands until she lets go and goes to see if Esmé, who had gone to the kitchen, needed help. At last Ana comes to me. "Hi." I see Cam looking at us."Hi. Have you told your brother about us ?" She shakes her head. "No, but I want to bet that he does know or at least suspects us of it." I smile and look at the baby, who is now sleeping peacefully in her arms. She sees I look at it. "Meet Avery Anastasia Steele." I look at her. "Guess where she got the second name from ?" I smile. She looks at Freya. "I'll go put her in her crib." Freya nods at her and Ana leaves after I kiss her. I wink at her.

When Ana doesn't come back half an hour later I start to worry and go looking for her. I open the first door I see but nothing. When I have opened almost every door I start to give up. I open one more door and there she is in bed in her side with the baby next to her is her arms, sleeping. I take my phone and snap a few pictures of it. I smile, she looks so cute in them. I walk over to her and start to wake her. "Ana, baby, wake up." She starts to blink a few times and smiles as she sees me. "Hi. How are you ?" I smile and put a lost strand of hair out of her face. "Dinner is ready. It's been half an hour and I started to worry about you." She smiles at me and gets up, picking Avery up and putting her in her crib. She blinks a few times but goes back to sleep the second Ana starts to sing at her. Wow. She has the voice of an angel. She sings for a few more seconds and then stops and walks to me. "Do I look presentable ?" I nod. She looks hot. "Do you always get out of bed like this ?" She nods. "I have been told so. I don't have a 'just out of bed' look." I smile, take her hand and go downstairs with her.

We go to the garden and all eyes are on us. Probably because we're still holding hands. She tries to take her hand out of mine but I don't let her. We go to the table and sit down next to each other. Everyone is still looking at us except for Cam. Looks like Ana was right, he knew all along. Dinner is served and eveeyone starts to eat. Ana leans into Ray who sits at her other side and whispers somethings, I can hear a few thing like hire and without her knowledge. Ray nods and whispers something back and Ana sits back in her seat. She looks at me and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, which makes me worried. "What is it, baby ?" She shakes her head at me and eyes Cam. "Later. When we're alone." I nod.


	15. The Trip

**I'm so sorry for not having updates in a while, I will be backing off a bit from now on, due to personal reasons, once they are through I will update more often. **

**Enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Christian POV**

Ana and I don't even make it back to my appartment without fucking in the car or the elevator. We just had our third round, but now in my bed. I lean on my elbow and look at her. "Is it later yet ?" She looks at me, confused. "You told me at the barbecue that you were going to tell me something later ?" She nods. "Ah, yes, the day before Cam and I came to your office we were talking, about everything, including our birth mom. Cam wants to search her and find her and talk to her, me, myself, feel no desire at all, but I want to help my brother so I turned to Dad, the day I met you, he gave me a list of people who could find her for me, maybe, so I read the list and made the list shorter, leaving one guy I still needed to talk to about searching her. I am willing to do everything to find her, just so my brother can get answers, I guess my father knew which guy I wanted because he had already hired me, I still need to meet up with him, he already knows something but I'm affraid of going." I smile at her and tug a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure Cam would go with you." She smiles guilty. "What ?" I frown. "I haven't told Cam about this. What if I found out my mother is dead or in prison or rehab, and I told him, he'd be excited for nothing. I don't want to hurt him." I smile at her. "What did you say when we met ? You were anything but the responsible sister ? I don't think so. Listen to yourself, you want to protect your brother of something that isn't even a threat. That sounds like a responsible sister to me. But if you don't want to go alone and don't want Cam to come, I'll come with you, to support you." She smiles at me. "Would you do that for me ?" Anything for you." I kiss her nose as she yawns. "We should sleep, I asked your Dad if I could take you out tomorrow seeing it's my free day, tomorrow and you told me you won't be going back to your other appartment until Wednesday and you are still looking for a place to live, I thought I'd go look for a house with you. Or an appartment." She smiles and yawns. "I'd like that." I smile as she turns her back to my front. She is fast asleep in a minute and I snuggle my face in her hair. I smile in her hair as I fall asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

* * *

**Ana POV**

I wake up, in the middle of the night, seeing I only slept two hours, to find a completely empty bed. I frown. I thought he was here when I fell asleep. Just then I hear a too familiar melody coming from the living room. I take the sheet from the bed and put it around me. I go to the living room to find Christian there playing. He looks up when he's finished not noticing me while he was playing. "Ana, how long have you been standing there ?" I shrug and smile. "Long enough to hear you completely screcwed up the last part." He scowls. "Did not." I scowl back. "Did so. Here let me replay that part." I sit down and replay the part he played, only right this time. "That's what I did." He says. I laugh and shake my head. "No, this is what you played." And I replay the part exactly how he played it. "Okay, you're right, I played it wrong. Why are you out of bed, baby, did I wake you up ?" I shake my head. "No, I woke to the feeling of you not being in bed, what's going on ?" He shrugs his shoulder. "I had a nightmare. I woke up and didn't want to hurt you, I can be quite violently when it comes to my nightmares and got out here to clear my head, I always play the piano if I want to clear everything." I nod. "I could see, you were swallowed up in the music. You want to talk about it, your nightmare ?" He sighs. "Yes, but not now. It's way too late and I am way too tired, can we go to bed and talk about it tomorrow ?" He asks. I nod. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, just like you don't have to say why the touching is a no go. I respect that, I won't do it unless you tell me to." He smiles at me. It came up during one of our talks, he felt as if he wasn't good enough for his family, with them not able to touch him. I felt, and still feel, sorry for him. "Thank you for understanding." I smile at him and move closer to him, I want to put my head on his shoulder but stop myself. "Can I put my head on your shoulder ?" He nods. "You can touch my shoulders, just not the chest or the back." I nod and put my head on his shoulder. He sighs in relief, I think.

We sit like that for a while. Christian is the one breaking the silence, saying we should really go to bed. I smile and nod, taking his hand as he gives it to me to help me to bed. He helps me get in bed before he lays down next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and I put my arm on his and close my eyes, enjoying his touch.

I wake up to a very welcoming feeling in my back. I turn around and see Christian is wide awake and looking at me, wide eyed. "What ? Do I look that bad ?" He smiles and shakes his head. "No, not at all, you look perfect." He kisses the tip of my nose before pulling me to him. Now I feel his erection in my stummich. He licks his lips and it turns me on. Only him, licking his lips, is enough to turn me on. "I need you." I whisper. He smiles and rolls me on my back. "Good. 'Cause I need you too."

Two hours later I go to the kitchen, still a bit light headed from our lovemaking session. I find a woman there, which I assume is Miss Jones. "You're Miss Jones ?" She turns and looks at me. "I am. Hi. Call me Gail, you must be Miss Steele ?" I nod. "Call me Ana, please, Gail. What are you making ? Can I help ?" She shakes her head. "No, just preparing breakfast, Mr. Grey is in his study by the way." I smile at her. "Thank you."

I knock at his door. "Come in." He says. I walk in and sit oppositely of him. "Christian. What are you doing ?" He looks up from the papers he was looking at and gives them to me. It are bussines papers, which I don't know much about, but I do know what a good deal is and what a bad deal is. "What do you think ?" He asks me while I'm reading. I give him back the papers. "The Grigori deal is the best one, Fitzgerald, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be able to offer you much." He nods. "Grigori it is then. Charles will be delighted." I smile. "I love that." I frown. "What ? A deal with Grigori ?" He shakes his head and looks up. "No, your smile, it looks beautiful on you." I smile. "Thank you. Sensetive you is better too instead of barking you. Although, he is just as hot as you are." I say. He looks at me and gets up. "You ready to go look at houses ?" I nod. "Yeah. I am." He gives me his hand as I get up. "Come on, then."

We eat breakfast in the car seeing Christian already set up a meeting to go look at it. When in the world did he do that ? I don't ask though. Why would I ? I can't be surprised anymore by him. We stop at a nice house, which I found great but Christian found it too small for two people and guests sometimes, knowing his brother, he says. I raise an eyebrow at him on that one. His brother or he ? Seeing Kate will live with me but will probably always be with Elliot I will probably be pretty much on my own, with the exception of Christian.

Our second stop is a huge house we both found too big for just two people. It had too much rooms and just room in general.

By the time we have looked at six houses we are starting to give up. Or it isn't good enough for him or for me or for the both of us.

We stop at another house which seems perfect on the outside for the both of us. On the inside were a few things but Christian said Elliot would fix that. We looked around and it had everything I want. I am happy with it, as is Christian. I take it and the papers are signed after getting Kate's premission. She seemed off yesterday, she was calling all the time, didn't aknowledge Elliot, didn't stay for dinner, left when I was asleep in a hurry but now she seems actually excited but then again, it is texting we are doing.

* * *

**Christian POV**

The moment we go through the elevator doors she practically runs for the couch to drop on it. I smile as I walk to the kitchen. "Sure, make yourself at home." I say sarcastically. "Why not ? I feel at home here." I hear her say. I stop what I'm doing. That is nothing new to me but that she says it wide awake, that is new. In her sleep she often taks about me or to me. Yesterday she said she loved me in her sleep, I couldn't stop grinning after that. The night before that and also last night she said she felt safe with me, a feeling she hasn't had for a while. I pick up the glasses of wine I took and walk over to the couch, sit next to her and hand her a hand. "I'm happy you feel at home." She smiles at me. "In a castle like this it's hard not to." My smile fades. In a castle like this, nothing to do with me. "But really, anywhere you'd be I'd feel at home, as long as I at least have your arms." I smile again. This time wider. I can feel it in my cheeks. I kiss her. Like a real passionate kiss. I inted to pull away but instead I put our glasses away and take Ana on my lap. We break off our kiss. "This only for feeling at home ? Wait until you know what I feel for you." I smile and kiss her again, this time a nice, tender kiss, she deepens. I put her on her back and support myself by leaning in my hand on either side of her head. We get up and walk towards my room while we undress each other, we're both naked the moment we're only a few steps away from the couch and much more from my room. I pick her up and practically run to the room.

I close the door with my whole body. We haven't stopped kissing since we left the couch and honestly, this feels so much better. I smile against her lips as I put her down the bed, she grabs my cock and starts strocking it. I moan into her moath. She lots go of it and I slightly tease her by coming close to her sex and then leaving. I can tell, she's turned on, but starting to get pissed and I don't want to push my luck. I slowly enter her and start a steady pace. After a few seconds she's already begging for faster and honestly, I had no idea how long I was going to be able to keep that pace up. I listen to her wish and start going faster and deeper. She comes together with me after I start rubbing her clit. We scream each other names as we come. I lay down next to her. We look into each others eyes for a moment and then fall asleep next to each other. That night I don't have any nightmares, I just dream of my life in the future, with Ana. Something I've never done before.

* * *

**Pins are up, go check them out !**


	16. Graduation

**Hi,**

**Thank you to everyone for everything.**

**Enjoy the story !**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Ana POV**

I stay the rest of the days with Christian when I'm in Seattle, seeing I already packed everything at the apartment. Christian has yet to open up about his problem but I'm willing to wait for him. I respect his wishes but when I wake up, I often find myself on his chest while he is awake, and he just holds me there whenever I want to get off his chest. We make love everyday. He even took some time off from the office to be with me. That's a new thing for him, I can see that. We talk a lot, about things we actually already know. He is holding something back though, when it comes to women, I sense that but I don't ask. Like I said I respect that he only wants to open up when he sees us going somewhere. Wednesday, the day before Graduation, before I left to go back, Christian surprised me by having dinner by the moonlight, on the balcony. I smile at him as he leads me to the balcony. After dinner he brings me to the roof where there is a helicopter waiting. He calls it Charlie Tango. He told me not to touch anything and so I did. He brings me to my apparmtent and turns to go to his hotel but I told him he could stay over. "Really, I would feel guilty if I know that you are paying to stay in a room to sleep for two days when you can perfectly stay here with me, for free." And with that I won him over. Since it's late and we assume Kate is already in bed, we go to bed too.

I wake up in the arms of Christian, who still is asleep. I look at the clock the moment it begins to ring. Christian wakes up. "Hey. How long have you been awake ?" I shake my head. "A minute. You want to shower first or do I need to go shower ?" He smiles wickedly and I know what he's thinking. "Or do you want to shower together ?" He sits up and smiles his lovely smile at me. "I'm going for the third option."

We both shower and dress. He picks a suit for himself and a dress for me. It is a lovely dress I didn't even know I had. It is short at the front and long at the back. He also gives me a pair of heels and my graduation present. A lovely set of earrings and a necklace. I hug him tightly and makes a comment about the second present he got me. "Second ?" He nods. "But for that you have to wait until after the ceremony. Hey, did you know that Daniel guy, there is a memorial for him." I nod. "Daniel, mine and Cams best friend, he died two years ago, car accident, I was in it with him, I came out with a scratch while it should be me who is dead." He shakes his head. "Don't say that." I shake my head. "No, seriously, it should be me who is dead, the truck came on my side, if it wasn't for Daniel turning the car around, it would be Daniel who'd get his diploma and I, who got a memorial." He makes an o with his mouth. "Like that. I thought you meant that you felt guilty and that it should've been you... you know what I mean." I nod. "I do. I used to, in the beginning, until that Chelsea, his girlfriend, told me that if he turned the car around he wanted me to live. Danny and I were so close that people often thought we were twins and Cam was just a friend, although, Daniel and Cam were great friends too. I'm going to miss the guy today. It won't be the same." He smiles at me and we go to the University.

I wait outside and send Christian in, he wants to wait with me but he is needed inside. He sighs and kisses me before going in. I see Cam first and then Esmé and Ray. First Ray hugs me and then Esmé, you could see their pride from a mile away. I smile at them as they walk in and Cam and I hug. "How are you holding up today ?" I smile. "Good, Danny would've wanted us to smile today, you know, so that's what I'm going to do, I can't believe it's exactly two years ago now." Cam sighs as we walk into the hall. "I know, right, it seems like only yesterday. I don't want to do this without him." I blink back tears that were forming in my eyes. "I know. Neither do I. But we have to. Daniel would want us to smile and keep our head up high. How's Chelsea ?" We look for her and see her playing and laughing with her new boyfriend. Cam barks. "No way, that bitch doesn't even care..." He starts walking toward her but I stop him. "Let's not make a scene today, will we ? Let's just get through today." He nods. "Come on." And we take our seats in the front.

Two speeches later, Christian stands up and goes to the mic. He starts talking about what he does for both University and GEH but what is new to me is when he says he knows what it is like to be hungry and wants to stop people from feeling the same way. He never told me that.

After his speech we go on stage one by one to get our diploma from Christian. Forst my brother gets called on stage and then me. I go up the stage, take my diploma and the hug he gives me, I feel everyones eyes on us, and go off stage after he said his congratulatious to me.

The ceremony ends and we go outside to the "party" room. Since I was on the commissy and a senior I had to help decorate it. Even if I say so myself, it's awesome. We have to wait another hour before the memorial. I am at the bar with my father and Jase until Christian and Cam come to stand with us. Christian puts an arm around me and kisses my cheek. "Hi, there, Ray could I borrow your daughter for a second ?" Ray nods at him when Jase looks up and smiles as he spots someone behind us. I look around and see his parents with his brother/son. He was his father but for as far as the little guy knew Jase was his brother since Jase' parents adopted Kyle. Only a few like Cam and I know the real story. "Are you gonna tell him now ?" Jase smiles at me."What if I'm not ready ?" I slap his shoulder and Cam is the one who answers. "You are already taking care of him like a father, you are going to have to tell him one day. Why not now ? Is Tess not ready ?" Jase shakes his head as Kyle runs to me.

"Auntie Annie !" I pull myself from Christian to pick him up. "Hey there, big guy, how are you ?" I kiss his cheek and he smiles and laughs as I kiss his whole face after he giggled at the first kiss. "Hey, don't harras my s... brother like that. I swear, pay back will be a bitch." I smile at Jase and shrug. "Good thing I don't care then, right ?" I put Kyle down and he runs straight to his 'Mom and Dad' and I can see the hurt look on Jase' face. "Just tell him already, if you don't want to do it alone, I will be there." He smiles at me, nods and walks to the three and I take Christians hand. He takes me outside to a car. "Tada." He says. I look at him and back at the car. "It's a car. Why are we here ?" He smiles guilty at me. "It's yours." I shake my head. It's an Alfa Romeo Spider. "How did you know ?" He gestures at the room where my family is. "They told me and I saw you looking at it in the garage." I smile at him. "Is it yours ?" He nods. "It was my fathers one too. It sticked in the family after my grandfather bought it. I learned to drive in it." I smile and catch the time. "I love it. I can't take it though. Before you argue, I have to get back in there. The memorial is going to start. We'll argue about the car after that and at home." He nods. "We will." I sigh and we get back inside.


	17. Memorial

**Hi, **

**Thank you again for everything, keep the reviews coming, I love reading them and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Christian POV**

Ana and I walk to the hall where the memorial will find place. We walk in and take a place in the front next to her family. "Do you have to be home anytime soon ?" Ana asks me. I shake my head. "No. Not until tomorrow. I have to work then. Have you thought about the offer I gave you ?" She looks at me. "Christian, you gave me more than one offer. About which one are you talking ?" I look at Cam who looks like he is interested in something in the front but I know him better than he thinks, he is one of my only friends, I know he is listening to me. "The same I gave Cam. The same he declined." Ana looks at Cam, who on his turn, looks at her. "He offered you a job, remember ?" Ana looks at him, confused. "You declined ?" Cam nods. "I'm going to med school, remember ?" Right. He told us that, yesterday. "Yes, of course, I do. Didn't I already tell you, Christian, I will work for you until I have a job in publishing ?" I shake my head. "Not that I recall." The lights dim and our conversation ends.

A lot of people talk about him. Ana doesn't however. Cam did. He was saying how they were always together and how much of a brother he is to them and that stuff. It was very touching. After that there is a video of photos and videos of the guy. I see Ana in them a lot, just like Cam. So they were really close. There is one of Daniel and a girl, I think it's Chelsea, if I remember correctly, laughing with Ana looking suspicious in the back with Cam, lookin the same. It's a very lovely video.

After the video, Ana and I go out to the parcing lot and I drive her to her appartment, which is now packed and full of boxes. We are hardly in her room before we're both naked and in her bed. We have been teasing each other on the drive.

* * *

**Ana POV**.

The memorial was lovely. I know I should've spoken but I couldn't. I tried in my room and even there I broke down. If it happened in my room, how would it have been in front of all of those people ?

My brother spoke beautifully over Daniel, him and me. I had tears in my eyes just hearing him speak. I never knew my brother knew that much about Daniel. I mean, we all were close, but somehow, someway, Daniel and I were closer than my brother and Daniel. I can't explain it but for a while I really tought that I was the only one who knew Daniel that close. I never imagined that my brother could possibly know more about him than I did. Seems like he did.

I walk away of the Memorial with Christian by my side. He holds my hand while he takes me to the car, where we tease each other.

We get out of the car and run into my appartment. I close my room door and start kissing him. We are in there for a minute when we both are naked. We walk to my bed. He hardly is over me when he is already inside of me. "Faster... please." I plead. "Please. Please, Christian." He hears my cries and he starts to go faster and deeper. I feel my orgasm build up, and I know he can too because he is going even faster. "Let it go, baby, come with me." These words are what makes me scream his name. "CHRISTIAN !" I scream the moment he screams; "ANA !" We both lay on our sides, he is still inside of me. "Have you got a meeting with that PD ?" I think."Yes. I do. I didn't know it was one of your PD's ?" He looks at me. "Neither did I. Who do you have ?" I shrug. "I don't know. His name is not essential for me, as long as he gots information for me, I'm fine." He kisses my head and eases out of me. I suddenly think of something. "Are you still coming with me ?" He nods. "Unless you don't want me to." I sigh and kiss him. "No. I still want you to come with me. When are you free ?" He sighs. "I can have him in my office when you are around ? Let's say, Monday ?" I nod and lay down. "Sure, sounds good." I yawn. "Sleep, baby, you seem tired." I feel a kiss on my head and close my eyes.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I have been watching her sleep for almost an hour now and I'm still not tired of it. I remember my Phone session with Flynn a few days after I really got to know her.

_"So, is she your new sub ?" I shake my head. "No. I told you, I don't feel like that with her. I don't think about it when I'm with her. I am happy around her, I have control but not like that, this feels better, she makes me believe that I'm worthy of love."  
"I told you this a Thousand times before, Christian, you do deserve to be happy and loved, I'm happy you finally see that. You really don't want her to be your submissive ?"  
I shake my head. "No, I don't want that. You know I have been thinking about getting out of that life."  
"But you never really did it. But you want to do it now ?"  
"If I remember correctly, you were the one to tell me that there were other ways to have control, you were the one to encourage me to have a normal relationship, but right now, you're not really encouraging."  
"No, I'm more than happy for you, I am. I wish you all the best but what if she leaves you ?" I shake my head. "I don't want to think about it now. We're happy now and that's everything that matters now."  
__"You're right. I'm happy for you, you deserve it. I'll see you for your next session next week, right ?"  
__"Yes, John, I'll see you then, I got to go." _

I went to my session and I could actually see he was genuinely happy for me. He wished me the best and I left.

For now Elena has left me alone. I'm happy that she does, I don't want to see or hear about another submissive in my life. Especially not now. Not with Ana. I actually love our time together. I don't want to explain all of that and risk losing her. I hate the thought.

I feel my eyelids close. I fight it at first to watch her longer but after a while I just can't fight it anymore and just close them.

* * *

**Pins are up ! **


	18. The New House

**Thank you so much for everything. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Ana POV**

I wake up to the feeling of someone moving restlesly next to me. I look over at Christian and find him moving and moaning and groaning. I sit up and try to wake him up by shaking his shoulders. "Christian, Christian, baby, wake up, please baby, wake up." I keep repeating it but he doesn't wake up. I groan and think of other possiblities until I come up with one, which might be slightly dangerous but if it wakes him up, I'll do anything. I lean over and kiss him. I'm afraid he'll freeze and push me off or something but instead he deepens the kiss when he wakes up. I pull away. "Hey, sorry I woke you up like that but you were having a nightmare and you wouldn't wake up, it was the ..." He kisses me again. "Don't worry. It's okay. I'm happy you did wake me up, how late is it ?" I look over at the clock. "Six thirty. Why ?" He shrugs. "We won't sleep anymore but it's way too early to wake up. I see only one way to spend the time." I turn to look at him. "Do you now ? Care to tell me ?"

He never told me, he showed me. Two hours with non stop sex. God, I love the time I spend with this man. It's eight in the morning and he fell asleep again. I tried to sleep but couldn't so I got up and started to get ready. I dress in some pants, a crop top and a hoodie. I put on some sneakers and go to the kitchen.

I decide to let Christian sleep until nine thirty, seeing the movers come at ten thirty. Unlike when he had his nightmare, now he actually does wake up pretty fast. He gets ready and joins me in the kitchen. "Did you sleep at all after this morning ?" I shake my head as I place a cup of coffee in front of him. "No. Why ?" He shrugs. "Are you tired ?" I shake my head again. "No, two cups of coffee made sure of that, want something to eat ? We still have forthy five minutes." He shakes his head and sips his coffee. "No, thank you, anyway, I'll eat in Seattle. Why does it have to be Friday ?" I look at him. "What ? Got some big appointement today ?" He laughs and shakes his head. "No. Family dinner." Ah, yes, Ray mentioned we were going to eat there. "Aren't you joining us, tonight ?" I nod. "Yeah, I think so. Why ?" He shakes his head. "No reason, shouldn't we already move the boxes from your room here ?" I nod again and begin to run up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later we're back downstairs with all the boxes. "Kate's stuff stays here, right ?" I nod and drink from my water. "Yes. She will collect it next week. It will be just me for the whole week. We still have fifteen minutes, want to sit down ?" He nods and we make our way to the sofa.

* * *

**Christian POV**

We have been sitting there with our phones in a comfortable silence for ten minutes now. I look up from my Phone when I hear a knock. "The movers are here, I think." Ana frowns and shakes her head. "No. They would just ring the bell not knock. Who is it ?" She yells. "Your brother, now open the damn door !" Ana chuckles and opens the door. Cam comes in and shakes my hand. "Your brother called. He wants to see you now. So, I thought I'd help my sister moving and you can go see him. He's at my place." I nod and get up. "Are you going to be okay ?" I ask Ana. She nods. "Go. I'll be fine. Cam will help me." I kiss her temple and leave.

* * *

**Ana POV**

I drop down on my new couch. Cam comes to sit next to me. "Like the place ?" Cam nods. "Yes, if it wasn't for Med School I would move in with you." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Ha ! Seventeen years of living together with you was enough for me. Although I love you to the death, I really couldn't get used to living with you again. I see you enough as it is..." My Phone rings. "Is it Christian ?" I nod. "I'll leave you then." I smile and he leaves to the bathroom.  
"Hi." I say as I pick up.  
_"Hey, did you arrive yet ?"_  
"I have. I'm all settled in. Why ?"  
_"Just curious. I'll come pick you up for Family Dinner, okay ?"_  
"Okay, see you then."  
_"I'll see you in a bit."_  
"Okay. Bye, got to go, my brother is here."  
_"Bye, baby."_  
"Bye, Christian."  
I hang up and put my Phone away. Cam drops down next to me. "What ?" I ask, concerned, I see his face and I know something is up. "You remember Mary right ?" I nod. When I was in my second year of college I was a Social Worker to get my money, I loved it, I helped people, mostly girls, get over their problems. Mary will always stand out, though. She had a very troubled past and very strict and very Christen parents, when she got raped, her parents turned their back on her and I helped her, last I heard she was doing well, she was in college and on her way to become a Social Worker, just like me. "Yeah, of course I do, why ?" He sighs, takes a deep breath, and starts to mumble something so fast I have no idea what he is saying. I hear Mary's name, something about a relationship and minding. "What the hell, are you saying, Cam ?" He takes another deep breath. "What would you think if I had a relationship with Mary ?" I raise my eyebrows. "Why do you care what I think ? Does she make you happy ?" He nods. "Then, I'm happy, too, for once, place yourself first instead of the other. Okay ? Is she coming to dinner ?" He nods. "Mom and Dad were insisting on it." I smile. "Good, shouldn't you go, then, pick her up ?" He smiles, nods and kisses my temple. "Love you, lil' sis." I sigh while walking to the door with him. I open the door and see Christian coming out of his car while Cam walks to his. "For the thousandth time, I'm older !" He looks at me and winks. "Hi, Christian, see you at dinner." Christian nods once and smiles. "Hi there, baby." I open the door further and step aside to let him in. The moment he is in he looks around. "Looks good. You did a great job, already." He looks at the picture of me and Cam when we were children. "You look so cute." I shake my head. "Yeah, right, while you admire, I'm going to get ready, I'll be right back."

I change and go downstairs. For this occasion I put on jean shorts, a blue top, a jean jacket and brown ankle boots. I put on the necklace and Earring Christian gave me and put on the ring I got from Grandma Steele for Graduation. I took my oversized bag with me. It was nothing special, but it was enough for Christian to compliment me a hundred times. I had put some lip gloss on and mascara but that was as far as the make up went. For my hair, I put it up in an elegant twisted bun and the sides were with braids.

The moment I came downstairs it was like Christian has never seen me. It wasn't that special but yet, he couldn't stop himself. He came towards me and caught me by surprise by kissing me hard and rough, yet, very sweet. He took my hand and led me to the car.

* * *

**Pins will be up today !**


	19. Family Dinner

**Hi, **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Thank you for every follower I got, every favorite I received and everyone that reviewed, thank you to the guest for the tip I got, I hope this is better for you. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Christian POV**

She looks breath taking. The shorts show of her legs and the heels made her legs look like they were a mile long. I couldn't stop myself and kiss her. I poured everything I had in that kiss. I know she could feel it. I didn't want to break away, but I needed breath. I took her hand and led her to the car. I came here in my audi r8. I could see she liked the car. I looked around and didn't see the alfa.

"It's at my parents. Cam took it there, I am driving it here, tonight." She must have seen I was looking for it. "Hey, Christian, I was wondering, I have seen Taylor multiple times when I was with you, and Cam told me he went out with you, often and yet, I haven't seen him when we go out, not that that happens so often, but I can't help but wonder why."

I was taken back. "Do you want security to come with us ? I can arrange that."

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that, but, I have seen him, he lives with you, he goes everywhere with you, and yet, he doesn't come with you when you are with me."

I shrug while I drive onto the road. "I just want privacy with you. Does it bother you ?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Not at all, why would it bother me ?" I shrug again.

"I don't know, maybe you don't feel safe, alone." She kisses my cheek. "As long as you're with me, I feel safe. Always."

I smile at her. "That's good to know." I kiss her temple and pull up into the driveway of my parents' house. "This is it." I get out and open her door for her. She takes my hand and gets out the car. "It's very nice, must be lovely, growing up in a place like this." I nod. "It was, come on."

I open the front doors for her and lead her to the garden where we will have dinner. It is indeed lovely, my mother put a lot of work in it.

Dinner goes by fast and very uneventful. We ate, talked to one another and then left. I took Ana to my place. Although, she hadn't drank a drop of alcohol, not even wine, I don't want her in the house alone tonight. Or let her drive. I know she is sober, as sober as she can be, I don't feel good about it, and I don't know why, I can't quite put my finger on it.

In the car Anastasia asked me when she had to begin working. "I did say I was going to until I found another job, didn't I ? So when ?"

I shrug. "How about Monday ?" She nods. "Sure, but don't forget the meeting with the PD."

Right. How could I forget ? "Of course not, don't worry, I'll be there with you. You look tired, why don't you go up to bed already, I'll be there in a bit."

She smiles at me and hugs me. "Sure, see you in a bit, if I'm not past out." I kiss her temple and she goes to the bedroom while I head to the office to get some work done, so I have Monday morning cleared out for Ana. If she finds something out she doesn't like, I'm sure she would want comfort, and I can't give her that if I need to work.

* * *

**Ana POV**

Thinking of my meeting brings extra questions. What if I don't like what I find out ? Will I tell my brother if I don't ? What if I do like it, somehow, will I tell my brother ? If I do, will he want to meet her ? I am still thinking about all of that and way more when I feel two strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey. What are you thinking about ? Have you been standing here all along ?"

I nod. "Yeah, how long was that ?"

He kisses my temple. "Half an hour, what are you worried about ? Our meeting, 'cause we can cancel, you know ?"

I shake my head and turn to face him. "No, not that, but, what about Cam ? If I don't like it, should I tell him or should I shut up ? What if I do find it okay, and I tell him, will he want to meet her, will she want to meet him ? What if he leaves us for her ?"

He takes my head in his hands and makes me look at him. 'Hey, hey, hey, don't worry, Cam would never do it, and for not telling Cam if you don't like it, I think, that's stupid, you should tell him, even if you do want to protect him, what if he finds out later and he finds out, you knew ? He'll be pissed at you."

I sigh. "You're right. Moving on, can I borrow a shirt to sleep in ?" He smiles and disapeares only to return a few moments later with a shirt. "Here. I am going to get something to drink, you want something ?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm good, thank you." He smiles at me and leaves.

I get in bed and close my eyes. Right now, I'm exhausted and want to do nothing more than to sleep, which I don't have to wait long for, because the moment I felt Christian's arms around me, I fell asleep immediately. That night I had no dreams about mother or fathers or a happy family that could've been me and Cam, instead, I dream about the future and what it may bring.


	20. Working at GEH

**Hi,**

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. Hope you like the next chapter. Thank you btw, again, for every follow, favorite and review, they mean a lot to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Ana POV**

I stay with Christian for the rest of the weekend. He works a few hours but I don't mind. It gives me time. Time for thinking. While he works I help Gail in the kitchen. We do the dishes together, we cook together, we eat together and sometimes, Taylor joins us to eat. We talk and laugh. And if Christian and I are together we talk and sometimes I help him with work.

It is Sunday evening and I am with Christian in his study. "You should really consider getting your own company, or at least become involved in your fathers company, you really are a good negotiater."

I smile at him and hand him back the file he gave me. "I want to, I want to have my own publishing house, but I also want to start from the bottom. I mean, I want to learn... I'm not sure if I could lead a company, already."

He sighs. "You'd be great at it... Do you know SIP ?"

I look at him and take another file. "Seattle Independent Publishing ?" He nods. "I am buying it, well, I actually already bought it, see, I would hate for it to go to waste, seeing it's such a great oppertunity..."

I look up from the file. "Is there a point ?"

He nods and I look back to the file. "How about you lead it ? It isn't that big and you would love it, it is in publishing and you would be working for me, so I could keep an eye on you, how about that ?"

I look up at him. "Would you do that ?" He nods. "Of course, it is a great company, and if you can help it, why not ? I already have it, and I don't Always sell the companies I buy, I sometimes keep them, why not let this be one of those times ? I am sure you'll do a good job with it, and if you need help, you'll have me."

I smile at him. "Thank you, but you shouldn't do that. It is too much."

I put the file back on the desk. "Hopeless." He raises an eyebrow. "What ?"

I hand him the file. "Someone has been messing with the numbers for months, no wonder they are on the verge of going down. It's a hopeless case, I mean you can do a lot, but you're not a miracle worker." He looks over the file and smiles at me.

"See, you would be a good leader, you noticed that they were messing with the numbers while I hadn't. You would be great at it, and I already own it and since your dad works very close with me, you could also see it as partly working for him, he could invest in your company, so it wouldn't only be on me."

I sigh and look at the clock. "I'll think about it." I stand up and kiss him. "I got to go. If not, I'll be home very late and I won't get a good night rest and won't be able to come to work tomorrow, now that is something we don't want, is it ? Didn't think so either. Bye." I kiss him one last time and than walk to the elevator.

When I arrive home, it is indeed late. I decide to drink some tea and than go to bed.

It is early in the morning when I wake up and I don't need to be at work for another three hours so I decide to go to my parents. I get ready in no time and am on my way to the house.

I go in without knocking and go straight to the kitchen where my mother was. "Ana !" I smile. "Hi, mom, where is Dad ?" She puts a glass in front of me. "Where do you think he is ?" I sigh and roll my eyes. "In his office ?" She nods. I sip my drink and go to the office.

I knock on the door. "Come on in." I open the door and sit down in one of te chairs.

"Did you sleep at all, last night ?" He looks up. "Hi, dad."

He smiles and hands me one of the files. "No, you ?" I nod. "A few hours, not that long. This file, is it from a deal ? Do you already have a contract ?"

He shakes his head. "No ? Good, keep it that way, it isn't even worth half of it."

He raises an eyebrow. "Is that so ?" I nod. "Good, thanks for the head up." I smile at him. "Anyway, I wasn't here for that. I thought, I'd come and let you know, I am meeting with the PD."

He raises an eyebrow. "Is that so ?" I nod. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know, I am meeting him today. Christian is going to be there with me, so don't worry, I won't be alone."

Dad sighs and leans back. "So, you and Christian, huh, you two serious ?"

I nod. "Yeah, Dad, I know this is fast and crazy coming out of my mouth, but I think I might love him... Dad, how did you know you loved Mom ?"

He looks at me. "I don't know, I just did, I always had this feeling around her, and if I wasn't around her, I would Always find a way to look at her, a picture was just enough, sometimes, other times it wouldn't be, I wanted to be near her every second of every day, I wanted to keep her safe at all times, I wanted her to..."

I smile. "Okay, Dad, I got it, you wanted a lot for her. You wanted everything for her, how did you know she loved you ?"

He sighs. "I just did. I knew it. She was the first who said it, by the way."

I nod. "Another question. Do you see me leading a company, more specific, SIP ?"

He raises an eyebrow. "SIP ? As in Seattle Independed Publishing ?" I nod. "Yeah, I could see you do that, you love that kind of job, it's your dream, why ?"

I shrug. "Christian owns it, he doesn't want to sell it. He wants to give it an oppertinuty, he thinks I can do it. I said I'd think about it, but I just wanted to talk to you about it."

He nods. "If he thinks you can do it, be sure you can. I say take that chance. It's your dream, always has been, go and chase it."

I smile. "You sure ?" Dad nods. "Thanks." I stand up and go to the door but before I open it I turn to my father, "Hey, Dad, get some sleep. I'll take over, today. You give me the files, I'll work on them. I'll do it from GEH, you go rest." I take the stack of files and leave.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I arrive fairly early at work and yet, Ana beat me, there she is at the reception, reading a file very intensely, she is frowning in frustration. I kiss her temple. "Hey, what's that ?"

She shrugs. "Trash." She throws the file in the trash can. "Why did you do that ?" She shrugs. "It ain't worth a thing. What can I help you with today ?"

I nod. "Negotiate, you proved to me, you could, and according to your father, you don't mind speaking your mind. That's what I need and definetly now. Ros is at home today and tomorrow she leaves for New York for over a week, so until then, I will need you to help me." She nods. "Okay." We enter the elevator.

I share my office with her through the whole day, which went by quicker than I liked. The meeting with the PD got rescheduled because we were both too busy and we are now meeting him tomorrow, right after work. We are meeting him here, in our office. It is way more convenient this way, for the both of us. Soon six o'clock came and we both shut down our computers.

"You look exhausted."

She smiles at me. "Yeah, well, doing two jobs at once isn't as easy as it looks."

I smile at her and we go to the elevator. "What are your plans this evening ?" She shrugs. "I am going to my parents to give back Dad's work and than I am going home, to sleep. What time do I need to be here tomorrow ?"

The doors to the parking open and we walk towards our cars. Taylor is already waiting for me. "I'll come and pick you up." She smiles and kisses me. "Okay. I'll miss sleeping in your arms tonight."

I smile at her. "You know you can come to mine after you come back from you parents, you can come whenever you like, even if it is after work."

She kisses me again. "I know, but I was thinking of sleeping there, Mom, Dad and I haven't really seen each other that much lately." I nod.

"Okay, tomorrow ?" She nods. "How about, you give Gail the night off and I'll cook dinner for us ?"

I smile and kiss her again. "Okay, I got to go, Gail is probably waiting with dinner for me." She gets in her car. "Bye." She closes her door and I hear her voice but I can't really make out what it is. She drives away and I get in the car.

At home, Gail is indeed waiting for me with dinner. When I am halfway through my dinner my Phone goes off. I pick up without seeing who it is.

"Grey."  
_"Christian, honey, it's been way too long."  
_"Elena, what do you want ?"  
_"I was wondering if you needed a new sub, it has been a while."  
_"No, Elena, I don't need a new sub, I am done with the lifestyle, I have been for a while, I would prefer if you wouldn't call again."  
_"Are you sure ?"  
_"Yes, Elena, I am positive, I got to go. I will meet you tomorrow for the salons right ?" _"Yes, Of course, see you then."  
_

I hang up and return to my meal.

After dinner, I go to my study to work some more when I am again called. I pick up when I see it's Ana.

"Hello, to what do I owe this pleasure ?"  
_"Well, I was wondering are you in your office right now ?"  
_"I am, why ?"  
_"Can you check your mail ?"  
_"I can, why ?"  
_"I have just send you some files with the deals that I just completed, you have a few new companies, and I also want to have some information on SIP."  
_"So, you're going to take me up on my offer ?"  
_"That depends, maybe I will, anyway, will you just check your mail and send me one ?"  
_"Of course. I miss you."  
_"Oh, baby, I miss you too, were you working ?"_  
"Seeing I'm in my study... no, I was cooking."  
_"Hey, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."_  
"Who told you that ?"  
"_My amazingly smart and handsome boyfriend."_  
"He does seem smart indeed, but are you sure he is just handsome ?"  
_"Yes_."  
"Seems like you need to take another good look at him... I got your mail, did you really complete all these deals ?"  
_"I sure did, I sure will when I see him tomorrow. Are you statisfied ?"_  
"Whit the deals ?"  
"_Yes, with the deals, with what else ?"_  
"Nothing. Yes, I am very statisfied, I will see you tomorrow morning, okay, I need to make a call for a deal, I miss you."  
_"I miss you too, sleep tight."_  
"You too."  
_"Bye."_

And she hangs up, she seemed like she wanted to say more, actually, she seemed like she wanted to say somethin all day, but didn't. I don't know what it is, but if something or someone is botherring her, I want to know what or who it is. I put my Phone away and start reading the mails. I have to admit she is doing a good job. I quickly gather all the information I have on SIP and send it to her. I put away my laptop and go to my closet. I am ready for bed when my Phone buzzes. Ana send me a text.

_-Ana: Would it be okay if I wore jeans tomorrow ? I just went through my closet here and I don't have a skirt appropriate for work.  
-Christian: Sure, you only got to meet up with the PD, right ?  
-Ana: Yes.  
-Christian: See, then there is nothing to worry about. See you tomorrow.  
-Ana: See you then.  
_

Even her text seem like she wants to say something but doesn't. I get frustrated by it. And not only by that, but when I am around her I have strong feelings for her. Not just liking but I think I love her but I can't tell her because she could never love me, why would she, I am fucked up. I sigh and jump into bed.


	21. The PD

**Hi,**

**Thanks for everything. Review if you have any thoughts. I always love to read them. **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Ana POV**

Today is the day. Today I find out who my mother is. I still don't know what I'm going do with Cam. I mean, I am going to tell him. But, do I want him involved in this ? He has the right to be, I know that, but I just don't want to lose him. Call me selfish, it's just the way I feel. I may be a shitty sister, but I still care for him, and I want him to be okay, I don't want him to be hurt.

I get ready for work in no time and wait downstairs for Christian. I still haven't told him I love him, but I just don't want to get rejected. I know he likes me, but does he love me ?

I get company from Mary a few minutes after I get downstairs. She's a great girl, I know she makes my brother happy and I can tell he makes her happy.

"Do you have any contact with your parents at all ?"

She shakes her head. "No. They still think I am touched by the Devil."

I can't believe it. I knew her parents were like that but she was a victim and she didn't do anything wrong. Yet in their eyes, she was touched by the Devil, which didn't make any sense, whatsoever.

"You know you were a victim, right, nothing will change that."

"I know. But they don't. Anyway, I don't care. Not anymore. If they don't want to aknowledge me, it's their loss, and anyhow, look how I turned out, I am in my last year of university, I am about to become a social worker."

I smile at her. "You turned out great." The doorbell rings. "I have to go. See you soon." I kiss the top of her head, take my stuff and go outside.

I see Christian standing against the car and kiss him quickly and get in the car. We drive in silence and get to work the second we get into the office.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I pick Ana up and just as yesterday we work in silence and at a great tempo. A few deals are done sooner than expected but then again, she is a great worker. It's one of the things I love about her. Geez... I love her, that much is for sure. Her brother told me she loves me too. Only her brother knows the real me. Every part of me. He tells me I should tell her but I know she will leave me as soon as I tell her. That is a risk I don't want to take, she is the first girl outside my family I actually love and trust. I also still need to tell her about why no one can touch me. I haven't done that yet, and although she doesn't push me I know she wants to know.

We are done pretty quickly and wait for Welch. The PD couldn't make it today either, and rather than cancelling again, he gave everything he already gathered to Welch, who will deliver it to us.

We don't have to wait long because Welch comes in five minutes after I call him. He gives us the files and pictures and leaves. Ana and I decide to look over it at home. When she called Escala home, it was like I was on cloud nine. She called my home hers. I couldn't be happier. She puts the files and pictures in her bag and goes to the car with me.

We drive in silence and go straight to the kitchen. We decide to eat first and then read the files. She prepares a simple yet delicious meal.

"This is amazing, baby."

"Thanks." She smiles at me and we eat in silence after that.

After dinner we go to my study to look through the files. I look through the first set of photos. It's a beautiful woman. Brown hair like Ana and green eyes like Cam. She looks okay. I was about to look through the second set of pictures when Ana throws the the file she was reading away and runs away. I put the photos on my desk and look for her. She's not in our bedroom, neither in the bathroom, Kitchen, guest room, library or the dining room. I go to the living room and find her on the balcony, crying.

I walk to her and pull her to me and close her in my arms to comfort her. After a while she stops crying and we look at each other.

"What is it, baby, why are you crying ?"

She puts her head on my chest and takes a deep breath.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ! Don't worry, it won't take too long before there is another update and you'll know what it is. But I would love to know what you think is up with her mother so if you have any thoughts, please leave them in the reviews. **

**Pins are up !**


	22. The Truth

**Thank you for every follow/favorite/review, thank you. Hope you enjoy the story so far, hope you also enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Ana POV**

"She's a whore." I look at him, all I see is pity.

"Is that what the file said ?" I nod. "I'm so sorry, baby, what's her name ?"

"Carla Wilks." I say. He reaches his hand out and I take it. He leads me to the living room and sits me down on the couch.

"This doesn't change anything, Ana, you still are the same person you were five minutes ago. I want to tell you my story."

I am confused. "Okay."

"My birthmother, she was a crackwhore. Just like your birthmother. She didn't care for me. She had a pimp. He used to beat me, he used me as his personal ash tray. When I was four she overdosed. He came one last time to beat me and use me as his ash tray, and after that he left. He left me with her dead body. After four days the cops came and than I met Grace, and she adopted me and the rest is history."

By this time I sit there with my hand covering my mouth. My story is nothing in comparison with his. I start to cry again and he takes me in his arms again.

"Don't cry for me, baby, it's a long time ago now and look at me, I turned out great."

"Yes, you did. You turned out the guy I love."

"I... You love me ?"

I nod.

"I do. I love you."

"I love you too. Say it again."

"I love you."

He kisses me and pulls me on his lap. He kisses me passionately but I pull away. For breathing and because something pops up.

"What about Taylor ? He could come in."

"You're right." He picks me up and carries me to the room. After two hours of love making we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Christian POV**

Her mother is just like mine. I am so sorry for her. She did not expect that. I look at her in my arms. She looks relieved, so I think she what had her so worked up... She wanted to tell me she loved me.

"I love you." She mumbles sleepily.

I smile and close my eyes.

I wake up at the feeling of an empty bed. I see light in the closet.

"Your clothes are laid out in the bathroom. Get ready. You have a meeting in an hour."

I smile. How does she even know I am awake ?

"Now, Christian. I'll be in the kitchen."

I get ready in less than twenty minutes and join her in the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast ?"

I shrug. "Whatever you're having is okay. Where is Gail ?"

"Cleaning. I'm cooking. Here." She puts a plate in front of me and joins me with her own.

After breakfast we go to the car and start working the moment we get in the office. Whenever she has a meeting throughout the day, I don't. Whenever she doesn't have one, I do. But at lunch, we do sit together for half an hour.

"You're mother called." She announces.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why ?"

She slips me a note. "She wants us to join your family for dinner."

"What did you say ?" I look at the note.

"That I would ask you. I'm not going to make decisions for the both of us without consulting you."

I smile at her. "We should join them. It could be nice."

She nods. "Okay. And how about dinner with my family tonight ? I want to talk to Dad and Cam. I mean, he deserves to know."

"Sounds like a plan. I got to go." I kiss the top of her head. "Love you."

She smiles and goes to her desk. "Love you, too."

* * *

**Pins are up !**


	23. The Conversation

**Thank you for everything. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

**Ana POV**

After work we first go to Escala, to change. I put on black pants with a black top and black knee length boots. Christian changes his suit pants to jeans.

"Freya is also coming." I announce.

"Avery ?"

I shake my head. "No. She is with her father."

"I thought they broke up ? I thought she had a new boyfriend ?"

I nod. "A fiancé. Avery's father left Freya when she told him she was pregnant."

"But he does take care of her ?"

"Don't ask." I smile wickedly. "You don't want to know."

"I don't think I do." He smiles at me as we enter the elevator. "Are you okay ?"

"I am. Just so you know, Freya is going to announce her engagement, but Freya doesn't like questions about Avery's father, neither does my own father, so don't ask any." I warn. He better knows not to, that way it'll be safer.

"Is he that bad ?" He asks. He is curious, I can tell, he just doesn't push.

"Trust me, he is worse."

"Okay, come on." We get out the elevator and follow Taylor to the SUV. In the car we entwin our fingers and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready ?"

"Yes, he deserves to know."

"So first Ray and then Cam ?"

"Yes."

He nods. "Do you want me with you ?"

I smile. "Only if you want to."

He kisses the top of my head. "Anything, for you, baby."

I look at him quickly. "Love you."

"You too, baby. I love you too."

I kiss him and put my head back on his shoulder. We sit like that for the rest of the ride. When we arrive, Christian, being the gentleman he is, helps me out of the car. We walk inside and are greeted by Cam and Mary laughing and rolling around on the couch.

"You know, there is a limit to things I want to see of my brother." They get up quickly and greet us. I laugh, shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, hi, now, where is Dad ?"

"In his study."

Mary leaves for the kitchen and I go to his study. Christian stays with Cam until I'm going to talk to him. I walk into his study and sit down in one of his chairs at his desk. He doesn't look up so I decide to speak.

"She's a whore."

Now he does look up. I see him thinking. Thinking, maybe he knows who I'm talking about but after a while he gives up with a sigh. He leans back in his chair and puts the file down he was reading.

"Who's a whore ?"

"The woman who gave birth to me. I found out yesterday. Thought I'd let you know. I'm going to Cam now." I try to stand up but he speaks, stopping me.

"Don't tell him."

I sit back down and look at him in disbelief. "Dad, he has the right to know. I did not go trough all that trouble for me but for him. I'm going to tell him. Trust me, I thought about not telling him either but he has the right to know, and he has the right to know from me so I'm telling him."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Sorry, dad, but this is my decission. I want to tell my brother. I'll see you when dinner is ready."

* * *

**Christian POV**

Ana comes down and I can tell she is mad. She walks to us and sits down next to me. She looks at me and kisses my cheek. After that she turns her attention to Cam.

"Cam... Can we talk ?"

"Aren't we already doing that ?" He looks up from his Phone and at his sister. When he sees her face he puts his Phone down and reaches out to her. "Hey, what's going on ?"

"It's about our biological mother ..."

"What about her ? Did you find out ?"

She looks at him. "Find out what ?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Don't..."

"Cameron Steele ! Don't you dare say don't worry. What should I have found out ?"

Cam sighs and leans back. "I looked into her. Turns out she's a whore."

"When did you know ?"

"A week or two."

"And you didn't tell me ?"

"You didn't want to know about her ! Why do you think I lost interest in her ? I don't want to know a woman like that. She practically sold us."

Ana doesn't seem surprised by this but I am. I put an arm around her and look at her worriedly. "Hey, baby, what ? Did you know that ?"

She nods. "She got money if she gave us away. I don't know who she got it from. All I know is that it was someone close to her. My first thought was her father but by the time she had us, she was already whoring herself out so I think maybe her pimp."

I nod. "Makes sense, why didn't you tell me ?"

"Why did you think I was crying last night ? Not because she was a whore but because she sold us. I couldn't care less if she was a whore. It's just... you don't do that to a baby. You don't sell children. But I'm glad she did. I am happy this way, I came here and I still have my brother."

"I am happy it turned out like this too, sis, really, sorry I didn't tell you, I should've."

Ana shakes her head. "No. It's ok. I only tried to find out for you."

Cam seems surprised at this. "For me ? Why ?"

"You wanted to find out so I asked Dad for help."

"You could've done it yourself."

I am confused. How could she find out ?"What ? How could she ?"

"Didn't she tell you ?"

"Tell me what ?" I raise an eyebrow and look at her.

"I can do miracles with a computer. I can hack into any system without getting caught, but that has been years now. I stopped when I was 19."

"I didn't know that, is there something you can't do ?"

"I don't know, you tell me ?"

"I don't think so." I kiss her but we are interupted by Esmé's voice announcing dinner is ready and that Freya has arrived. Her boyfr... Fiancé is going to his parents, they already know, but his little sister is sick and Freya told him to take care of her. Ana and Cam already know and Chuck is on a vacation but Ray and Esmé don't know yet. Ana doesn't suspect too much trouble seeing that they like Henry way better that the father of Avery. They have threated him like a son already and he feels at home. Esmé had dropped subtle hints at Freya for a while now, and Ray, he has been very forward with that towards Henry.

We eat dinner and after that, Freya announces she is engaged. She says it very natural, just like, "Mom, Dad, I'm getting married." They congratulate her and talk but Ana stays with me.

"Do you think they would react like that if we would announce our marriage ?"

"Probably, but we're not getting married."

"Yet." I say and kiss her soft spot beneath her ear. She smiles at me and drinks from her drink. She looks at the clock and then at me. "Isn't it time we go home ? I am very tired. Unless you want to stay a bit longer ? I wouldn't mind."

"No way, come on." I stand up. "Sorry, Ray, Esmé, but we are both very tired and we would like to go to bed. Sorry for leaving so early. Freya, congratulations."

She smiles at me and thanks me. Ana and I make our way to the SUV where Taylor is reading a book. He looks up when he hears a door and puts his book away. Ana and I get in the back and Taylor drives us home. We drive in silence, but a good silence. We arrive fairly quickly at Escala and go straight to the bedroom where we get ready and go to bed.

* * *

**That was this chapter, only one more to go, which will be posted today, maybe tomorrow. Pins are up !**


	24. Secrets

**Hi,**

**So, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it for you guys, I am hoping to write a sequel, I just want your opinion to do so. I hope you enjoy reading this last chapter as much as me writing it. Let me know what you thought of the story and hope to see you for the next story.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Ana POV**

For the next two weeks nothing special happened. We just went to the dinner with Christian's family, Cam, Mary, Christian and I went out a couple of times. Kate came and left for Barbados and finally told me the reason she was acting so weird. Her father has been sick and there wasn't anything she could do about it, and that got to her, luckily, it had nothing to do with Elliot.

Tonight I was alone in Christian's apartment. I have been making preparations for when SIP will be in my hands, I've been making changes and everything, Christian just needed to check them, he was onboard with most of them, if he wasn't, he was truthfull about it, one of the things I loved about him. He didn't lie just because he cared for you.

I was making dinner for the two of us since Gail was gone for the weekend, she left to visit family. I genuinely liked her, she was kind, loving, caring, and everything a mother should be. Christian confessed that she was like a second mother to him, but treathened that if she found that out because of me, he'd kill me. I always laugh at him when he says things like that; He still thinks his bad ass CEO personality will scare me, but guess what, it does not.

I was making Mac and Cheese because Christian requested it.

I needed something from the library so I went upstairs to get it. Christian wouldn't be home for another half hour so I decided to read. It didn't take long until I got a book that I wanted to read. I just took it and left to go downstairs.

When I walked towards the stairs something felt different. I just didn't know what, so I just stopped at the top of the stairs, turned around and looked at the hall. I didn't see it at first but when I turned to walk away and go downstairs I saw it.

The door that normally is always locked and I can't and don't want to go into, is open. Not far, but just enough to notice it is at a jar. I put the book on the table and go to the room, the key isn't on the lock so maybe it's inside. I open the door and go inside. I could've expected a Thousand things but not what I saw in front of me.

This was a BDSM playroom. Everything was there. The Cross, the whips, the flogs, I saw gags and there were drawers I was sure I didn't even want to know what they contained. I looked around me and God, did I want to do one thing.

I ran downstairs, not caring if the door was left open. I can't stay here. He lied to me. Or at least, kept things from me, when he knew everything about me. Everything. I write a quick note, grab my stuff and leave.

I go to my car as fast as I can and drive away. I don't care if I get a ticket, I just need time and space, lots and lots of space.

* * *

**Christian POV**

The last two weeks have been amazing. Ana and I talked a lot and did a lot. Although a lot of my time got dedicated to her, more work got done, probably because she helped me. Cam really urged me to open up to her about my BDSM past. But I really can't. I just don't want to mess up everything I have with her. She is the first woman I love. She is the first woman I let myself love. I smile at the picture of us on my desk. It was taken by Cam when we went to the beach a couple of days ago. Him, Mary, Ana and I had such a great time. We were laughing and playing and I really acted like my age. Ana loved it, I know because she smiled at me, lovingly.

I needed to work longer than Ana, but Ana worked more from home than from the office the last week. She was preparing for leading SIP. I really was proud of her. I can't believe what she did. If her father or brother asked me to look over it and they told me it was her first bussines plan, I would have laughed in their faces and said they were crazy. It really was good, and Ray thought so too, and to impress Ray, you have to do a lot.

I smile as I gather up my stuff to go home, to Ana, who is waiting for me with Mac and Cheese, because Gail makes mean Mac but Ana's... Ugh ! Ana's is just pure heaven ! I can't believe she didn't follow any classes for cooking, because everytime she cooks, she amazes me.

Taylor and I drive in silence. I don't know what, but something is going on, but I don't care, I'm not going to let it ruin my mood. Why would I ? I was seeing Ana again. How could I not be happy ? I don't know what this woman does but whenever her name is spoken I automatically smile.

We park and go straight for the elevators.

The first thing I notice is the emptieness. Ana isn't here. I can tell, but she has been here, that much, I can tell too. I can see the Mac and Cheese, which is smelling as good as it looks.

I look around everywhere but find nothing but a card. I dismissed Taylor the moment I came throught the doors and realised something was off. I am afraid to read the note but, I can't not read the note. I take a deep breath and slowly open the note so I can read it.

_I am sorry, but I can't be what you need me to be. It is best I let you go now. I am also sorry you felt you couldn't tell me the thruth. _

_I'll always love you. Always._

_Ana_

I feel a tear escape my eye. I don't cry. I haven't cried since... I can't remember when. Anastasia... What have you done to me ?

And what is she talking about ? What didn't I tell her she could've... The playroom !

I run up the stairs and surely, there it was, the door, wide open. How ? I mean, she couldn't have opened the door, she doesn't have a key, and she had no desire to do so, she never asked. She doesn't know what is in there, or at least didn't know. She didn't know I was hiding something. She wouldn't have done this. I'm the only one who has a key, or knows where the spare key is, not even Gail knows where that one is, she has her own, but she has been away for two days now, she couldn't have done it.

I go to my office, defeated. I don't know what to do anymore.

One thing I do know though, is that I will do whatever it takes to get Ana back, whatever it takes.

**The End !**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I loved writing it, tell me if it is worth a sequel .**

**Pins are up !**


	25. Authors Note! Great News!

**Hello everyone! It has been such a long time for some of you guys since you heard of me. I know, almost too long. **  
**Anyway, I have great news, or I think it's great news anyway. **  
**Next to my Fifty shades in High School fanfic, I am also going to be re-writing this fic, with it's sequel, and who knows, I might also write a continiouation of that. So that's something to look out to, maybe. **  
**It won't be for tomorrow but it will be soon, so you can look out for that. **  
**See you then. Bye!**

**R. Neve**


	26. HELLO

Okay, so on the request from several readers, I've created a facebook page that you can like so you will be made aware of any new updates on my stories.

It's named R. Neve if you want to check it out!

Thanks


End file.
